Loving You, My Saengi
by rainy hearT
Summary: Chap 8 is UP, mau tau bagaimana nasib kyu, This chap is the ending of story, bagaimana dengan Min dan Junnie, lalu Young Saeng x Hyun Joong... ahhhh akhirnya ending juga, happy reading /
1. Chapter 1

tITTLE :Loving You  
>Chap : 1<br>Cast :  
>- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi<br>- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie  
>- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)<br>Pairing : Hyunsaeng (Hyun Joong x Young Saeng)  
>Rating : M<br>Genre : Romance,Yaoi  
>Summary : Bila cinta hanya tersimpan … akankah kau tau…<p>

New author, mau share fic yang ga begitu bagus... sebagai kado ultah Young Saeng

Happy Reading

#Suatu sore di kamar BabyxSaengi

"Hyung…" panggil baby.  
>"Wae.. " Saengi menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada layar komputernya.<br>"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta hyung..?"  
>"Pernah dong. Wae….?" Saengi mengalihkan pandangannya ke baby. "Kau jatuh cinta hmmm….. ?"tanya Saengi sambil menoel-noel lengan Baby.<br>"Aish… Hyung… jangan menggodaku begitu," Baby tersipu malu'  
>"Aigooo… our baby sudah dewasa rupanya. Katakan padaku siapa dia…"<br>"Rahasia.."  
>"Mwo…? Kenapa pake rahasia segala. Baby-ah… ayo katakan"<br>"Anioo.."  
>"Baby-ah" Saengi terus merajuk sambil menoel pipi Baby yang semakin memerah."Lihat… pipimu sampai merah begini… Apa kau malu mengatakan pada hyungmu sendiri. Ayolah baby…"<br>"Bagaimana kalau orang itu…" Baby menggantungkan kalimatnya.  
>"Siapa…siapa…siapa…" Saengi sudah tak sabar.<br>"Orang itu…"  
>"Siapa baby…"<br>"Orang itu adalah kau hyung…" ucap Baby seraya berlari meninggalkan kamar BabyxSaengi.  
>Saengi hanya diam terkejut.<br>Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi.  
>"Ternyata kau mencintainya juga Baby-ah. Apa aku harus egois dan melupakan Saengi." gumam Joongie sang leader yang ternyata dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.<br>Sang leader SS501 itu memang telah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Saengi, itulah mengapa ia sangat sulit untuk bersikap ramah seperti pada anggota yang lain. karena itu juga mereka disebut the akward couple. berbicara dengan memeandang mata indahnya pun ia tak sanggup. Saengi, namja cantik yang memiliki pesona tersendiri. baginya Saengi adalah Pangerannya. Suara yang lembut dan indah, mata yang indah dengan pandangan yang meluluhkan hati, senyuman yang menggemaskan. Sungguh tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

#Back To Saengi#

Saengi POV

'Aigoo… Baby…. Mengapa kau mencintaiku, aku tak ingin melukai siapapun."Gumam Saengi yang masih duduk terdiam menghadap laptopnya, namun pikirannya entah kemana."Aku takut, aku akan melukaimu. aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Mianhe Baby-ah".  
>Saengi beranjak dari hadapan laptopnya, berjalan mendekati lemari yang tak pernah ia ijinkan siapapun untuk buku catatan, buku dimana ia meluapkan kebimbangan hatinya. Ia mulai menuliskan isi hatinya.<br>'Hari ini Baby menyatakannya padaku. Aku sudah tahu ini pasti terjadi. tapi bagaimana, aku tak bisa membalasnya, aku juga tak ingin menyakitinya. Hatiku tak bisa kualihkan padanya… mengapa..? Mengapa harus kau Joongie-ah. Orang yang tak pernah melihatku, yang selalu menjauhi aku, bicara padakupun sepertinya hal yang berat bagimu. Mengapa kau membenciku Joongie-ah? Apa salahku, apa kau tak suka aku menjadi dongsaengmu. Apa kau begitu membenciku ?"  
>Tak terasa ia menitikkan air mata. Hatinya begitu sakit mengingat Joongie yang bersikap lain padanya. Membedakannya dengan member yang lain, seakan dia itu orang asing yang aneh yang harus dihindari.<p>

Saengi POV end

Joongie POV  
>Aku masih berdiri disini, di jendela luar kamar Saengi. 'Oh Tuhan… mengapa dia menangis. Tolong hentikan tangisnya Tuhan. Jangan biarkan mata yang indah itu mengeluarkan kesedihan. Ada apa denganmu Saengi-ah. Apa kau mencintai Baby juga' gumam joongie seraya meninggalkan tempatnya bersembunyi.<br>"Apa aku cemburu, pada Baby… namdongsaeng kesayanganku sendiri. Kenapa ini terjadi, mengapa Baby harus mencintainya juga? Katakan padaku Kyu, aku harus bagaimana" kata Joongie yang kini tengah duduk di tepi kasur, menghampiri kyu yang tengah asik memainkan game di laptopnya.  
>"Aku bingung sekali Kyu-ah. Aku tadinya ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya. tapi saat melihat Baby masuk kekamar saengi….. aku segera mengurungkan niatku"<br>Joongie menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar. ia menghela nafas tanda bahwa ia putus asa.  
>"Bagaimana ini Kyu"<p>

Joongie POV end

Author POV

Kyu Jong juga terlihat tak menginginkan hal seperti ini. Cinta segitiga ini dapat merusak persahabatn mereka.  
>"Hyung… lebih baik kau melihat dulu bagaimana sikap Saengi pada Baby."<br>Joongie hanya bisa diam seraya menatap dalam pada pigura, foto mereka berlima.  
>"Bagaimana ini… aku tak mungkin merusak semuanya. Tapi Saengi-ah… Kumohon… jangan terima Baby… Aku akan sangat sakit nantinya." Gumam Joongie seraya terus memandang wajah Saengi yang sedang tersenyum ceria di foto mereka.<p>

Karena lelah berpikir akhirnya ia terlelap.

Skip Time

Saengi POV  
>2 hari berlalu, aku masih tak bisadan tak tau harus menjawab apa. Gara-gara pernyataan Baby, hubunganku<br>dengan Baby menjadi jauh. Bukan aku menjauhinya, hanya saja terasa sangat aneh jika berdekatan dengannya. Aku hanya tak bisa jika harus menyakitinya.  
>"Mianhe Baby-ah"<br>Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke balkon dorm kami. Tak sengaja mataku menemukan sosok tampan yang sangat aku kagumi. Dan aku juga mencintainya tentunya. Ia sedang duduk diam di samping rumah.  
>"Joongie-ah…. seandainya itu kau… mungkin takkan seberat ini."<br>Aku terus memandanginya….  
>"Eh… kenapa dia menangis.."<br>Kukira pandanganku salah. Aku mencoba melihat lebih detail lagi.  
>"Ya … dia menangis. Mengapa dia menangis…. Apa yang membuatnya menangis…."<br>Aku hanya terus memandangnya jauh. Melihatnya selemah itu rasanya hatiku sakit sekali.  
>Deg<br>Deg  
>Deg<br>'Oh Tuhan… Ia menatapku'  
>AKu langsung mengalihkan pandanganku begitu ia memandangku. Aku tak kuasa menahan jantungku yang terus berdebar.<br>" Lebih baik aku kedapur dan memasak sesuatu."

Saengi POV end

Joongie POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang panjang. Rasanya ada beban berat di pundakku, hingga aku merasakan sesak yang begitu dalam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju teras samping rumah. Gerimis sore ini seakan mengerti hatiku yang sedang galau.  
>"Saengi-ah… apakah aku bisa bersamamu nantinya. Aku takkan sanggup melihatmu dengan Baby. Aku terlalu rapuh jika harus melihatmu dengan Baby"<br>Tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Hatiku sungguh sakit jika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Baby juga mencintai Saengi.  
>'Apa yang harus kulakukan…..?'<br>Tak sengaja aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kamarnya.  
>Deg<br>Deg  
>Deg<br>'Oh Tuhan… Ia menatapku, benarkah ia sedang menatapku'  
>Tapi belum puas aku menatapnya, ia telah berlalu pergi.<br>"Mengapa Saengi-ah, tak bolehkah aku mencintaimu"  
>"Hyung… masuklah ….. ! Nanti kau sakit, Udara sangat dingin Hyung," Min memanggilku untuk masuk kedalam Dorm.<br>Memang udara sedang dingin, namun entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman diantara rintik gerimis sore ini.

Joongie POV End

Author POV

"Ayo Hyung, kita masuk… sebentar lagi makan malam siap. Saengi yang memasak, kau pasti suka."  
>Kata Min bersemangat.<br>"Jangan katakan ia membuat Roasted Chiken," Joongie mencoba berbicara dengan nada bercanda yang gagal.  
>"Kau memang sangat mengenalnya hyung, mengapa tak kau katakan saja padanya…."<br>Min lalu tersenyum, meninggalkan Joongie yang berjalan sangat lambat dibelakangnya.  
>Joongie hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.<p>

"Kajja Hyung… Makan… !" Seru Baby.  
>Dia memang selalu bersemangat. Apalagi Saengi yang memasak menu makan malam kali ini. Mereka lalu makan dalam diam, hanya sesekali terdengar suara baby yang memuji masakan Saengi.<br>"Kau tau hyung…. masakanmu memang paling enak, dari pada masakan Min Hyung… masakanmu lebih enak." Puji baby yang sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Min.  
>Tak ingin membuat suasana ribut, sebelum Min marah, Kyu sudah menepuk pundaknya seraya mengatakan 'Sabarlah-Min-Pada-Dongsaengmu-Yang-Manja-Itu' dengan tatapan matanya yang lembut.<br>"Arrasheo" Min lalu meneruskan acara makannya yang tadi mendadak berhenti.

"Aku selesai". Joongie lalu brdiri dari kursinya.  
>"Terima kasih Saengi-ah… masakanmu enak sekali" Kata Joongie pergi beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.<br>Tanpa ia ketahui, wajah Saengi mengguratkan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Hyung, setelah ini, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu…?"  
>Baby mencoba berbicara pada Saengi setelah Jung Min dan Kyu Jong pergi meninggalkan meja makan.<p>

"Bicaralah disini Baby-ah"

"Ani…. aku tunggu kau di kamar kita"

Baby lalu meninggalkan Saengi. Sanegi hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya. lalu membereskan meja dapur, mencuci piring dan peralatan yang digunakan pada makan malam tadi.  
>"Joongie-ah… tahukah kau… perasaanku sebenarnya… Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakiti Baby, tapi jika aku harus jujur pada Baby, aku tau ia pasti terluka. Joongie-ah… apa kau tak melihat aku begitu mencintaimu, mengapa kau tak bisa melihatnya. Joongie-ah… bantu aku… aku harus bagaimana, sungguh aku tak ingin menyakiti Baby." Saengi terus saja bergumam lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar orang lain tak terkecuali orang yang dengan santainya menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar pada kulkas yang ada di belakang Saengi.<p>

Tanpa ia sadari, Joongie yang tadinya ingin mengambil air minum berhenti dan menatap dalam padanya dengan senyuman manis di wajah tampannya.  
>'I got you my lovely Saengi…"<p>

"_Review please.."_


	2. Chapter 2

Loving You, My Saengi...

Chap : 2

Cast :  
>- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi<br>- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

Pairing : Hyunsaeng (Hyun Joong x Young Saeng)

Rating : M

Genre : Romance,Yaoi

Summary : Aku takkan tega menyakiti hatimu... lebih baik aku yang terluka

Author errorre mw lanjutin fic yang amburadul. Mianhe buat para reader low yang part 1 kemaren acak-acakan ngetiknya, abis gag aku baca lagi.

Jeongmall Mianhaeyo.

Happy Reading

#Masih di dapur

"Saengi..." panggil Joongie lembut yang disambut dengan jatuhnya sendok yang sedang di keringkan Saengi ke sink.

Prankk...

"Joongie..." Ia hanya mengucap lirih.

Saengi masih terkejut. Dia hanya bisa diam, memikirkan kalau-kalau tadi memang Joongie mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya tadi.

Joongie mencoba memberanikan dirinya sekarang. Ia mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang seakan mau melompat keluar dan melihat Saengi yang masih membelakanginya dengan senyuman jahil yang tak bisa dilukiskan.

"Aku dengar semuanya Saengi-ah" , kata Joongie seraya melangkah mendekati Saengi lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Saengi. Karena begitu kagetnya Saengi hanya bisa terdiam, shock berat.

Joongie lalu menaruh dagunya di bahu Saengi, ia lalu meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada leher Saengi. Membuat Saengi merinding tak karuan merasakan sensasi aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menegang. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar dan menari kegirangan. Nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak, tubuhnya yang dingin dan tegang seakan tak mau bergerak.

" Katakan lagi padaku Saengi-ah." Kata Joongie seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Saengi. "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku"

Ia lalu mencium telinga Saengi menjilatnya dengan lembut, membuat Saengi mendesah tertahan dan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu di dalam diri Saengi yang menginginkan ini hingga membuatnya tak mampu menolak sensasi yang sedang ia rasakan kini. Ia malah menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Joongie.

Merasa tak ada penolakan, Joongie memberanikan diri membalikkan tubuh Saengi, memandang wajah Saengi yang masih menutup matanya dengan senyuman yang lembut. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati bibir mungil yang bertambah merah karena sejak tadi digigit oleh Saengi.

Chu~~

Joongie mencium lembut bibir Saengi menekannya kuat dan menjilati bibir merah itu. Merasa bahwa Saengi sama sekali tak menolaknya, Joongie memberanikan diri menekan tengkuk Saengi dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Saengi,menekan kuat pada bibir merah itu. Seakan terbawa suasana, Saengi malah melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Joongie saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Joongie lalu menggigit bibir bawah Saengi mencoba mencari celah untuk bisa masuk ke dalam gua lembab yang sangat ia inginkan itu. Reflek Saengi membuka bibirnya dan kini ia merasa ada lidah yang sedang mengajak lidahnya bertarung di dalam gua hangat miliknya. Saling bertukar saliva dan menekan tubuh mereka mencari sensasi yang lebih yang belum mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Jantung mereka berdetak sangat kencang.

"Eunghhh..." terdengar desahan Saengi yang kini merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

Merasa tak ada penolakan, lagi-lagi Joongie menekan tengkuk Saengi lebih keras. Dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut saengi, mengabsen gigi rapi yang ada didalamnya. Mengajak lidah Saengi untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya.

"Enggh... eunghhhh..." kembali terdengar desahan Saengi yang kini seperti nyanyian yang sangat menggoda untuk Joongie.

Merasa kehabisan nafas, Joongie melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher Saengi. Belum sepenuhnya Saengi mengambil nafas, kini ia sudah dikejutkan dengan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di aliran darahnya.

"Eunghhhh... Joongie... ahh... please... eungh..." Saengi tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika Joongie telah sibuk menjilati lehernya mencari titik sensitive yang membuat Saengi merasakan sensasi menyengat itu.

"Joongie-ah... ah...ahnn... " Desahan itu seperti nyanyian yang indah membuat Joongie semakin yakin akan aksinya, ia lalu menghisap kuat pada titik sensitive di leher Saengi. Ia menghisap area dibawah telinga itu dengan kuat, hingga menimbulkan kissmark disana

"Aww...hhhh... Jong... ngie... ahnn..." Saengi kembali mendesah karena sikap Joongie.

Seakan tersadar dari mimpinya, Saengi langsung mendorong Joongie jauh, menghempaskannya kuat. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Joongie berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Joongie yang masih sibuk menata jantung dan hatinya.

"Yang tadi itu... aku sungguh berani..." katanya dengan senyuman yang puas. "Aww... Saengi-ah... kau seksi sekali"

Brakkk...

Saengi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Baby membantingnya keras.

"Hoshhh... hoshh... hosh..." Helaan nafas Saengi yang berat itu menambah keheranan Baby yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Ada apa hyung, seperti melihat hantu saja"

"Ini lebih dari hantu Junnie-ah. Yang ini lebih menyeramkan dan benar-benar membuatku gila."

Saengi lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk, tak mengindahkan Junnie yang masih terpaku melihatnya.

'Aku sudah gila... yang tadi itu. Aishhh... seperti mimpi saja. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengehentikan diriku. Pabbo ... Pabbo... Pabbo... Aduh ... bagaimana ini jika nanti aku bertemu dengan Joongie lagi.'

Saengi yang masih sibuk dengan bermacam-macam pikiran membuatnya tak melihat baby yang kini tengah menatap Saengi dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan 's-e-k-s-i'.

#Kok Bisa... kita lihat Saengi sekarang#

Nafas yang masih memburu karena berlari tadi membuat dadanya naik turun, ditambah wajah yang memerah karena kepanasan, dan juga keringat di leher dan dahinya itu... sungguh pemandangan yang membuat seorang maknae kita jadi gerah.

"Hyung... jangan menggodaku." Kata Junnie singkat.

"Aish... Baby... siapa juga yang menggodamu," kata saengi yang masih sibuk mengibaskan tangannya dan sedikit menarik kerah bajunya, mencoba mengurangi rasa panas karena gugup dan karena ia telah berlari dari lantai bawah ke kamarnya di lantai atas tapi tindakannya itu malah seakan memperlihatkan bahu putih dan leher cantik yang ia miliki.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku hyung..."

Junnie lalu melangkah mendekati Saengi yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Baby lalu mendekat dan duduk disisi Saengi. Menurunkan kepalanya dan meniup telinga Saengi.

" Kau tau Hyung... dengan melihatmu seperti ini saja sudah bisa membuatku kepanasan. Bolehkah aku menciummu...?"

"Mwo...!" Seakan terkena sengatan listrik, Saengi langsung saja membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur itu. Ia mencoba menahan pundak Baby yang sedang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baby-ah. " Saengi mencoba terus memundurkan tubuhnya sembari menahan bahu Baby, hingga akhirnya mentok di sudut kasur.

"Menjauh dariku Baby-ah..." terdengar suara Saengi yang sudah mulai ketakutan.

"Kau sangat cantik hyung..." Baby mengelus pipi chubby yang kini bertambah merah itu.

Baby terus saja mendekati Saengi. Menatap pada bibir mungil yang menggoda itu. Mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Saengi sibuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun kini aktifitasnya terhenti karena Junnie telah menangkap dagunya mendekatkan wajahnya dan

Chuu... ~~~ #Salahkanlah bibir yang Kissable itu#

Baby mencium Saengi dan menekannya. Mencoba mencari celah untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

"Mmmmpppp...hhhtttttt... Leppp... ashhh... kan aku Baby-ahh..." Saengi mencoba mendorong Baby dengan keras. Tapi Baby masih dengan kuat menekan ciumannya lagi.

" Mmmmmppphhhh...Bab... by..." Akhirnya Saengi bisa melepaskan diri setelah berhasil mendorong Baby dengan keras hingga Baby terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ini gila... ! Kalian membuatku gila...! "

Saengi keluar kamar dan mengumpat tak jelas. Diluar ia melihat Kyu yang sedang nonton TV kini sedang melihat kearahnya.

Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kyu yang duduk di sofa panjang didepan TV itu, menghempaskan diri disisi Kyu.

"Kau kenapa Hyung...?" tanya Kyu sambil mengipasi hyungnya itu menggunakan majalah yang ada di atas meja disisi sofa. "Tampaknya kau kepanasan"

"Mereka berdua membuatku hampir gila." Saengi masih sibuk mengibaskan kausnya yang memang berleher rendah itu. Hingga membuat sebagian bahunya terlihat.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Entah mengapa Kyu yang melihat Saengi yang seperti itu merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras.

Karena merasa agak panas, Kyu yang tadinya sibuk mengipasi Hyungnya itu kini malah mengipasi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ya... mengapa kau malah berhenti mengipasiku." Saengi lalu mengambil majalah yang di pegang Kyu lalu sibuk kembali mengipasi tubuhnya yang kini masih terasa gerah.

Kyu kini tengah menatap intens pada wajah Saengi.

'Kau memang sangat cantik hyung, aku tak heran mengapa Joongie dan Baby sangat menyukaimu. Dan rasanya aku juga tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tak mau dengan mereka... mungkin saja kau mau dengan ku' Batin Kyu yang disertai dengan seringaian evil dari bibirnya.

'Aigo... pipi chubby itu menambah gemasku ... ingin ku cubit deh...' batin Kyu ketika menatap intens pada pipi yang merah merona itu.

Kyu mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini ia menatap lekat bibir yang kini sedang sibuk meniupkan angin keluar.

'Hei... bibir yang manis... kenapa menggodaku seperti itu...'

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyu sadar dari lamunannya dengan cepat mencengkeram erat bahu Saengi yang masih sibuk memeberi angin pada tubuhnya yang masih gerah.

"Ap- pa yang kau lakukan Kyu... Ma- mau ap-pa..." Kata Saengi terbata-bata. Belum ia lepas dari shocknya tadi, kini ditambah lagi dengan Kyu yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

"Bagaimana kalu ku katakan..." ia menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar. Menatap mata Saengi yang kini tengah melotot terkejut melihat tingkah Kyu. Kyu lalu tersenyum evil.

Sembari mengelus pipi putih itu dengan punggung jarinya... " Bagaimana kalau ku katakan aku tiba-tiba menyukaimu hyung." Dengan cepat Kyu mencium pipi putih itu.

Saengi kontan mendorong tubuh Kyu.

Brukkkk

Kyu jatuh ke lantai dengan kerasnya karena kuatnya dorongan dari Saengi. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum jahil melihat kepergian Saengi.

"Pipimu sangat mengoda hyung... sangat lembut dan kenyal"

Kyu lalu berdiri dan duduk di sofa lagi. Ia lalu tersenyu dalam.

"Dan bibir itu... aku akan memilikinya"

Saengi bingung kini harus kemana. Ia kini sudah berdiri di pintu di luar dorm.

"Kenapa mereka itu...? Aisshhhhh... membuatku frustasi saja."

Saengi lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman di samping dorm mereka. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir kolam renang yang terdapat di samping dorm itu.

Saengi lalu memasukkan kakinya kedalam air di kolam renang itu. Ia lalu melamun lagi. Memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan...? Mau membuatku gila. Menyebalkan sekali sih..." Gumam Saengi lirih.

Namun tiba-tiba

Byuurr...

"Hyaa... Min-ah... kenapa kau mendorongku."

" Habis ... hyung aku panggil- panggil dari tadi malah sibuk ngomong sendiri, gimana gag gemes pengen nyeburin hyung."

Jung Min masih tertawa dengan kerasnya melihat wajah saengi yang menurutnya kini sangat lucu.

"Hyung-ah lihat wajahmu itu, kau seperti anak otter yang kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Ha... haa... haa... !"

Karena kesal dikatai terus, Saengi lalu menarik Jung Min hingga ia tercebur juga kedalam kolam renang.

"Kyaa...! Hyung kenapa kau menarikku..."

Lalu mereka sibuk bermain air di kolam renang itu. Saling mencoba mencipratkan #bahasanya ampun deh# air ke tubuh yang lain.

Setelah berapa lama bermain mereka lalu menyudahi permainan mereka. Keluar dari kolam renang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Yahhh ... Mal-ah... Ha... ha ... ha ... Lihatlah kau sekarang, seperti kuda yang habis nyemplung ke lumpur ha... ha... ha..."

Bukannya marah Jung Min malah terpesona melihat Saengi yang menurutnya kini terlihat sangat manis dengan tingkahnya kekanak-kanakkan dan terus tertawa lepas. Ia lalu mendorong Saengi ke kolam renang lagi.

Byurrr...

"Aishhhh... Jung Min-ah... mengapa kau mendorongku lagi, aku sudah kedinginan tau." Lalu Saengi berjalan #ceritanye tuh kolam renang cetek# hendak keluar dari kolam renang.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Jung Min yang malah menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang, dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tak usah minta maaf Min-ah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

Saengi yang menyangka Jung Min akan meminta maaf padanya malah berjalan mendekati Jung Min dan menggenggam tangan Jung Min. Mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kolam renang tanpa melihat seringaian Jung Min.

"Oh... hyung... salahkanlah wajahmu yang begitu cantik itu."

Jung Min lalu menarik tangan Saengi ke arahnya hingga Saengi jatuh dalam dekapan Jung Min.

"Hya... Min-ah. Aishh... kau mengagetkanku saja." Masih belum tersadar Saengi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jung Min.

Tapi Jung Min mencengkeram kuat lengan Saengi dan menahannya untuk tetap didekatnya.

"Aku tahu sekarang ... mengapa Joongie menyukaimu... salahkanlah wajahmu yang manis ini hyung" kata Jung Min seraya mengusap pipi Saengi.

"Dan bibir yang menggoda ini hyung" kata Jung Min yang mengusap bibir Saengi dengan ibu jarinya.

Jung Min mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak sangat denkat dengan bibir Saengi, namun ketika ia hendak mencium Saengi , aktifitasnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menarik leher kausnya dan sukses menghentikan aksinya..

"Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya Min-ah."

Saengi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia bisa lepas dari cengkraman Mal yang tiba-tiba menjadi kuda mesum yang tak terkendali.

Dengan takut-takut ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Jung Min yang masih cengo karena aksinya yang gagal tadi membuatnya merasa malu dan bersalah karena kehilangan kendali di depan Saengi.

"Aish... bagaimana ini."

"Kajja Saengi-ah... sebaiknya kau keringkan badanmu itu, atau kau akan sakit"

Saengi hanya mengekor di belakang, taku-takut akan terjadi sesuatu lagi padanya.

"Tak usah takut padaku, aku hanya mengamankanmu saja."

TUBIKON...

Horee... chap 2 selese...

Puihh... keringetan nih. Pengennya bikin moment yang romantis malah jadi gag karuan kaya gini.

Thanks To. : **HiMi CasShipper LoveMinan**, **Kangkyumi**,** izumy-namiuchi**, yang udah mw ngereview...

Review please...

Review dari reader adalah semangat author

Gomawo...


	3. Chapter 3

Loving You, My Saengi...

Chap : 2

Cast :  
>- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi<br>- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

Pairing : Hyunsaeng (Hyun Joong x Young Saeng)

Rating : M

Genre : Romance,Yaoi

Summary : Aissshhhh... THIS IS JUST SO COMPLICATED

Author errorre mw lanjutin fic yang amburadul. Mianhe buat para reader low bahasanya aneh, gaje and boring gila

Jeongmall Mianhaeyo.

Happy Reading

_Preview Chapter 2_

"Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya Min-ah."

Saengi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia bisa lepas dari cengkraman Mal yang tiba-tiba menjadi kuda mesum yang tak terkendali.

Dengan takut-takut ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Jung Min yang masih cengo karena aksinya gagal tadi hingga membuatnya merasa malu dan bersalah karena kehilangan kendali di depan Saengi.

"Aish... bagaimana ini." Batin Saengi masih dalam ketakutannya.

"Kajja Saengi-ah... sebaiknya kau keringkan badanmu itu, atau kau akan sakit"

Saengi hanya mengekor di belakang, takut-takut akan terjadi sesuatu lagi padanya.

"Tak usah takut padaku, aku hanya mengamankanmu saja."

**CHAPTER 3**

** Kamar Joongie x Kyu**

**Author POV**

"Ini sudah sore dan bajumu basah. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu" Kata Joongie seraya mengambil baju ganti dari dalam lemarinya.

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

Joongie memberikan handuk dan baju ganti itu pada Saengi ia lalu duduk di kasurnya sambil memainkan gitarnya.

Tak lama kemudian...

Terdengar teriakkan dari kamar mandi.

"Joongie-ah... bukankah ini bajumu, mengapa tak kau ambilkan saja bajuku...?", teriak Saengi dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Pakailah saja..."

Tak berapa lama keluarlah Saengi mengenakan baju Joongie yang sangat eerrrrr 's-e-k-s-i'

"Joongie-ah, kenapa kau berikan aku baju seperti ini...? " tanya Saengi penuh dengan kecurigaan.

Saengi masih sibuk melihat dirinya sendiri yang kini memakai kaus berleher lebar dan rendah berwarna coklat tua dengan bahan yang jatuh pada badannya hingga membuat seluruh bahu putihnya itu terlihat dengan calana panjang coklat yang senada dengan bajunya.

Joongieyang masih tiduran hanya diam tak menanggapi, ia terlalu sibuk membayangkan Saengi dengan baju yang memang sengaja ia berikan. Meski tadi ia sudah mencium Saengi rasanya ia masih tak berani untuk menatap Saengi.

'Aishhhhh... beranikan dirimu sekali ini saja... Hwaiting...!' katanya dalam hati mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Joongie-ah..." panggil Saengi seraya duduk didekat Joongie yang sedang tiduran di kasur memeluk gitarnya.

"Gomawo... untuk yang tadi kau sudah sangat menolongku dan , untuk bajunya meski ini membuatku terlihat emmmmm... dan errr... untuk anu...itu (baca:underwear)..." kata Saengi lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya sibuk meremas ujung bawah kaus yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Ne... cheonmayo... pakai saja kuharap pas dengan ukuran mu." Kata Joongie singkat masih dalam posisinya tadi.

Saengi yang mendengar Joongie hanya melongo cengo dan malu.

" dan jangan remas bajuku seperti itu, MAHAL " lanjut Joongie seraya menekankan pada kata MAHAL lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Saengi.

"Mianhe...", kata Saengi segera melepaskan tangannya dari kaos itu

Saengi lalu melihat Joongie sekilas yang kini sedang duduk disisinya sambil mencoba memainkan gitarnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau aku disana...?" tanya Saengi lebih lanjut.

"Ya... aku tahu saja..." jawab Joongie singkat.

Mereka lalu terdiam. Saengi masih sibuk memainkan ujung baju itu. Sedang Joongie masih sibuk mengelus senar gitar yang masih dipeluknya.

Krrikkkk ...

Krrikkkk ...

Krrikkkk ...#NIH JANGKRIK NUMPANG EKSIS#

Sepi.

Selama lebih dari 30 menit berlalu tapi tak ada yang buka mulut. Tidak ada suara gitar. Diam. Mereka sama-sama diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

# Saengi POV

'Aishhh... kenapa jadi begini ...?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Melihat Joongie yang dari tadi diam saja, aku jadi bingung sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar ruangan ini tapi aku sangat takut kalau nanti akan ada kejadian aneh lagi yang bisa menimpaku. Termasuk bahaya dari dongsaengku sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak, bajuku sekarang ini lebih mengundang daripada baju yang tadi aku pakai.

'Joongie-ah... ayolah... bicara jangan diam saja' batinku karena aku semakin gregetan melihatnya yang kini sedang memandang kemana dan memikirkan apa, aku tak tahu.

Aku terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan wajahku sendiri yang mungkin sudah semerah paprika yang biasa digunakan Jung Min untuk membuat saus spaghetti.

'Huffftthhhhh... menyebalkan sekali sih... Kenapa juga bajunya seperti ini..? kenapa juga rambutku sudah ku potong' batinku menyadari kalau sekarang bagian tengkuk leherku terasa agak dingin.

Aku baru saja memotong rambutku menjadi pendek #ala song calling 4 u# karena menurut coordie noona aku terlihat lebih manis jika memotong rambutku. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini bukan lebih manis lagi, tapi seksi dan entah mengapa aku merasakan sepertinya Joongie kini sibuk menatap bahu dan leherku.

Membuatku mengelus tengkukku karena merinding dan jantungan setengah mati.

# Saengi POV end

# Joongie POV

'Ishhhhh ... kenapa aku memberikan baju itu padanya ditambah dengan mengatakan baju itu mahal lagi, paboya Joongie, ' kataku memarahi diriku sendiri.

Aku memang memiliki dua set baju itu dengan ukuran dan warna yang sama. Aku memang berniat memberikannya pada Saengi dan underwear itu... itu murni punyaku. Tak apa jika di pakai Saengi, aku malah senang.

Tapi mengapa tadi aku bilang baju itu mahal, 'Aishhhh ... paboya Joongie, bagaimana perasaan Saengi... haishhh... kau tak memikirkan itu hah' batinku mengumpat diriku sendiri.

'Mengapa kau diam saja Saengi-ah. Bukankah kita tadi juga telah melakukan ciuman dan sedikit pemanasan tapi kenapa sepertinya tak bisa mengubah kecanggunganmu padaku ...?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku beranikan diriku melihatnya yang duduk agak didepanku. Menumpukkan berat badanku pada kedua tanganku dibelakangku, hingga aku bisa leluasa melihatnya dari belakang.

'Oh... lihatlah leher indah itu sungguh aku ingin menggigitnya' batinku tak tahan melihat leher putih yang sangat menggoda itu.

'Bahunya itu... asihh... Joongie-ah... sadar...sadar...sadar' kataku mencoba menyadarkan diriku sendiri.

"Ehhmmmm... Saengi-ah...", kataku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Kulihat ia masih menunduk. " Bagaimana sekarang...?" tanyaku lebih lanjut.

"Maksudmu... apa yang bagaimana sekarang...?" tanyanya masih menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan ujung baju itu lagi.

"Mak-maksudku... ya itu maksudku... bagaimana dengan..." aku menghentikan kata-kataku, rasanya keberanianku belum cukup untuk menanyakannya.

"Ah... ahniyo... lupakan saja..." kataku lalu aku beranjak dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku yakin Saengi tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi semua dongsaengnya yang sedang prevert mode on itu.

'Aishhhh... paboya Joongie kenapa sangat sulit mengatakannya.'batinku sambil terus memukul kepala bodohku ini, aku benar-benar bingung.

Joongie POV end

Author POV

Joongie kini masih sibuk mengatur jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti berdegub kencang. Karena bingung harus melakukan apa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi mungkin saja bisa mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sedang Saengi hanya bisa terdiam masih dalam posisinya tadi.

"Aisshhh... Joongie itu ngapain sih, dari tadi gag keluar-keluar." Kata Saengi.

Karena bosan menunggu Saengi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur meski di kasur Joongie, dari pada harus kembali ke kamarnya karena disana mungkin saja Baby atau yang lain sedang menunggu untuk menyerangnya lagi.

Klick...

Saengi mengunci pintu itu, takut Kyu akan masuk kedalam saat ia tidur nanti.

Tak lama setelah Saengi terlelap Joongie keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia lalu melangkah keluar dan mendapati Saengi yang tertidur di kasurnya. Karena kasur itu satu untuk berdua jadi mau tak mau Joongie harus tidur di sisi Saengi.

"Omo... bagaimana ini... masa aku harus tidur dengan Saengi. Kenapa sih di kamar ini tak ada sofanya."

Joongie lalu celingukan mencari ide agar ia tak tidur seranjang dengan Saengi. Ia terlalu takut nanti Saengi malah membencinya karena beranggapan ia mengambil kesempatan dalam segala kesempitan.

" Ah lebih baik aku tidur di lantai saja." Kata Joongie seraya mengambil selimut dan bantal di dalam lemari.

Bukannya tidur ia malah sibuk membolak-balikkan tubuhnya tak jelas. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Memandang Saengi yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia melangkah mendekati wajah Saengi duduk di lantai disisi kasur itu.

Ia lalu tersenyum ketika melihat bekas merah di bawah telinga Saengi yang kini terlihat jelas karena posisi tidur Saengi yang miring sambil memeluk boneka beruang Kyu yang sangat besar itu.

"Kau makin cantik dan manis Saengi-ah." Katanya seraya mencolek hidung mungil itu.

"Dan tanda merah dilehermu itu... harusnya dongsaengku itu sadar kalau kau adalah milikku." Kata Joongie yang melihat intens bercak merah itu sambil tersebyum evil.

Tapi ia tiba-tiba saja teringat kejadian tadi. Perlakuan Kyu dan Min pada Saengi itu menurutnya sangat keterlaluan. Memang Joongie dari tadi siang terus membuntuti Saengi setelah mendengar Saengi berteriak saat keluar dari kamarnya.

" Kenapa sih mereka masih saja mengganggumu. Ditambah lagi dengan Min dan Kyu yang entah bagaiamana bisa mereka yang tadinya mendukungku jadi berbalik bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkanmu. Benar- benar menyebalkan. "

Joongie lalu terdiam menatap lekat bibir merah yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis yang terlelap itu.

Mengusap alis tebal yang menambah cantik paras yang ia kagumi itu.

"Kau cantik Saengi-ah. Lebih cantik dari Lee Hyorii sekalipun."

Menelusuri wajah cantik itu dengan telunjuknya, mencoba menyimpan setiap detailnya di dalam memorinya.

"Kau sangat cantik Saengi-ah... neomu... neomu,... neomu... kyeopta... " kata Joongie lalu mengusap lembut bibir Saengi.

"Bagaimana jika aku merasakan ini lagi Saengi... salahkan bibirmu yang begitu menggoda seakan memanggilku untuk menciumnya."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Saengi, lebih dekat ...

10 cm...

5 cm...

dan

"Joongie..."

Saengi yang tiba-tiba membuka mata dan memanggil namanya itu membuat Joongie diam terpaku pada posisinya sekarang.

"Kau mau apa...?" tanya Saengi masih dengan posisinya yang tertidur dan terus menatap ke bibir Joongie.

Ia tak bisa menatap mata Joongie, entah mengapa setiap ia menatap dalam manik hitam yang indah itu ia selalu merasakan sensasi berlebihan hingga tak kuasa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

'Aishh... kenapa mendadak bangun sih... jadi gagal nih...' batin Joongie.

"Aku... ah ya... aku hanya ingin mengecek suhu tubuhmu, takutnya kau demam karena bermain air tadi,"kata Joongie berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya dan mengelak ia lalu menaruh punggung jarinya pada dahi Saengi.

Saengi hanya mengangguk imut seraya memeluk boneka beruang besar itu.

"Oh... tak panas... ya sudah ... emmm... kau tidur lagi saja." Kata Joongie

Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan sisi kasurnya dan tidur lagi di bawah.

"Joongie-ah... anu... kenapa kau... kenapa kau malah tidur dibawah. Ini kan kasurmu, sini biar aku saja yang tidur di bawah." Kata Saengi yang kini beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di sisi Joongie.

"Ah... gwencanayo... aku takut kau sakit nanti jadi kau yang tidur di atas, aku yang dibawah."

"Ahniyo... biar aku saja yang di bawah sini karena ini kan kamarmu..."

"Tidak Saengi... biar aku saja yang disini..."

"Aku... biar aku saja..."

"Ahni... biar aku..."

"aku..."

"aku..."

Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran dan acara tarik-tarikan bantal antara mereka berdua namun tak lama kemudian...

"Ahhaa... ha... haa..." terdengar nyaring tawa mereka.

"Hei kenapa kita seperti ini..." kata Joongie

"Ia seperti anak kecil saja..." kata Saengi menambahkan.

"Ya sudah jika kau tak mengijinkanku tidur di bawah, maka kau akan tidur di kasur itu bersamaku." Kata Saengi tegas lalu menggandeng tangan Joongie mengajaknya ke atas kasur itu.

"Bukankah sama saja dengan kau tidur bersama Kyu, jadi tidak apa-apa kan...?" tanya Saengi meyakinkan.

"Ah... ne... ne..." kata Jongie sembari mengangguk dan berbaring disisi Saengi.

# 30 menit kemudian

Joongie masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana. Kini ia sedang menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Terlihat Saengi yang sedang tidur menghadap ke kiri hingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas kissmark yang ada di bawah telinga kanannya.

Ditambah lagi tangan Saengi yang tanpa sadar masih menggenggam tangan Joongie dalam tidurnya.

"Apa kau lelah sekali hari ini Saengi-ah... hingga kau tak merasakan bahwa kau masih menggenggam tanganku..." kata Joongie lirih pada telinga Saengi.

Ia lalu meniupkan angin pada telinga itu hingga membuat Saengi sedikit bergerak dan kembali diam .

Joongie lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini menghadap ke Saengi.

"Aishh... Saengi-ah kenapa kau sangat cantik..."

Joongie masih terus menatap wajah Cantik Saengi yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Joongie lalu mengangkat wajahnya mencoba mendekati kissmark itu lalu menjilatnya sekilas.

"Aishh... apa yang aku lakukan..." kata Joongie yang seakan sadar kalau ia bisa saja malah membangunkan Saengi.

Joongie kembali tersenyum dan menatap Saengi. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke telinga Saengi dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Saengi-ah... ppalli... ierona...! Saranghaeyo Saengi-ah... Neomu Saranghaeyo..." kata Joongie sekilas lalu kembali ke posisinya semula dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Joongie-ah... sepertinya kau mengatakan sesuatu..." kata Saengi tiba-tiba terbangun.

Joongie yang belum tertidur hanya bisa menahan kagetnya dan berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Ah... hee... hee... he... aku tak bilang apa-apa kok Saengi-ah..." Kata Joongie mengelak.

Mood Saengi yang tadinya sudah membaik langsung berubah menjadi kesal " Oh... Arrasseo..." kata Saengi singkat seraya kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan memeluk boneka Kyu dengan Sangat erat.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau mengatakannya, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya lagi... tapi kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya juga tak apa-apa," kata Saengi lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

"Ah.. mianhe Saengi-ah... " Kata Joongie seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Saengi.

Saengi yang bersembunyi di dalam selimut hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Joongie.

"Apa-apaan dia…. Tak punya perasaan…", batin Saengi dalam tangisnya

"Saranghaeyo... neomu Saranghaeyo... jeongmall Saranghanika"

Tbc

Horee... chap 3 selese...

Buat yang mw review... gamsahamnida...

And yang belum

Review please...

Review dari reader adalah semangat author

Gomawo...


	4. Chapter 4

Loving You, My Saengi...

Chap : 4

Cast :  
>- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi<br>- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

Pairing : Hyunsaeng (Hyun Joong x Young Saeng)

Rating : M

Genre : Romance,Yaoi

Summary : Aissshhhh... THIS IS JUST SO COMPLICATED

Author errorre mw lanjutin fic yang amburadul. Mianhe buat para reader low bahasanya aneh, gaje and boring gila

Yang udah review... Jeongmal Gamsahamnida... Author sangat berterima kasih sekali...

Jeongmall Mianhaeyo.

Jika ceritanya jadi ngawur and aneh abis

Happy Reading

_Preview Chapter 3_

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau mengatakannya, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya lagi... tapi kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya juga tak apa-apa," kata Saengi lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

"Ah.. mianhe Saengi-ah... " Kata Joongie seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Saengi.

Saengi yang bersembunyi di dalam selimut hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Joongie.

"Apa-apaan dia…. Tak punya perasaan…", batin Saengi dalam tangisnya

"Saranghaeyo... neomu Saranghaeyo... jeongmall Saranghanika"

**CHAPTER 3**

** Kamar Joongie x Kyu**

"Saranghaeyo... neomu Saranghaeyo... jeongmall Saranghanika" kata Saengi lirih di sela tangisnya.

Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Joongie hingga rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Ia menangis dibalik selimutnya tanpa tahu apa yang Joongie fikirkan atasnya.

**Joongie POV**

'Aku sepertinya mendengar Saengi mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi...' aku sangat ingin memegang bahunya. Mengapa ia menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik selimut.

Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya atas apa yang kulakukan.

'Saengi-ah... aku sungguh tak bermaksud melukaimu...' batinku ... aku sedih sekali.

Bagaimana nanti jika Saengi malah makin menjauhi dan jadi membenciku..?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?

Aku terus saja memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa terjadi pada kami. Dari semua hal yang mungkin akan terjadi tak ada satu kemungkinan pun yang akan menjadi baik bagiku. Sudah pasti Saengi akan membenci orang yang telah mempermainkannya.

'Aku sungguh tak bermaksud Saengi-ah...? aku hanya tak berani mengungkapkannya padamu...' batinku ingin menangis saat ini.

Aku lalu kembali melihatnya yang masih tertidur. Ia masih membelakangiku.

'Ottokhe..."

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang saat tiba-tiba mencium wangi Saengi. Meski ia memakai bajuku tapi tetap saja wangi tubuhnya berbeda bagiku.

'Aishhhhh... ini sangat mengganggu ...'

Aku sungguh tak bisa tidur. Ya bayangkan saja jika kau sedang satu ranjang dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai... pasti kau akan mengerti bagaimana hatiku saat ini.

Jantungku seperti akan keluar sebentar lagi. Aku kembali menatap Saengi yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut itu.

**Joongie POV end**

**Author POV**

"Aku mencintaimu Saengi-ah... kuharap kau mendengarnya kali ini." Kata Joongie saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menghadap Saengi.

Ia lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Saengi, namun Saengi kini sudah tertidur dalam lukanya. Ia terlalu lelah. Joongie hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Saengi yang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Tapi raut wajahnya berubah ketika menyadari ada air mata yang tersisa di pipi Saengi, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Chuuu~~

Joongie mencium kening Saengi.

"Mianhe... aku sangat mencintaimu Saengi-ah" kata Joongie lalu ia mencium bibir Saengi sekilas.

Ia lalu kembali ke tempatnya tidur semula. Mencoba memejamkan mata dan tidur. Ia masih kalut dalam pikirannya, namun tak berapa lama ia juga tertidur dengan lelap.

** Saengi POV**

Aku merasa pusing sekali. Kepalaku benar-benar berat. Aku mencoba untuk bangun tapi rasanya aku tak kuat.

'Kenapa aku sakit sih...' batinku

Lalu aku mencoba memegang dahiku sendiri, tapi karena tanganku juga terasa panas jadi sepertinya percuma jika aku menyentuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Rasanya sama saja.

Aku melihat Joongie yang masih tertidur pulas disisiku. Tapi lihatlah...

'Ommona... apa yang dia lakukan...' teriakku dalam hati.

Ia tidur hanya dengan celana pendek saja. Segera saja aku melihat diriku dan mengecek bagian bawah yang masih tertutupi selimut.

"Oh... leganya..." kataku lirih. Aku tak mau membangunkan Joongie.

Aku lega sekali ternyata pakaianku masih utuh. Aku ingin mengetahui suhu tubuhku yang semakin terasa panas. Aku mencoba duduk dan menyandarkan punggungku sendiri yang rasanya sangat berat ini ke dinding ranjang. Aku mencoba membangunkan Joongie.

Tapi rasanya usahaku takkan pernah berhasil. Ia hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya saja hingga aku melihat dadanya yang sedikit terbuka.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah dan makin panas saja. Jantungku seakan berhenti bekerja karena terhentak sangat kaget tadi. Entah mengapa dia yang seperti ini terlihat sangat tampan dan errrr ...

SEKSI...

Blushhhh

Hanya memandangnya saja bisa membuatku segila ini, bagaimana jika...

"Andwe... .!" teriakku tanpa ku sadari.

Ups...

Aku langsung membungkam mulut bodohku ini yang bisa-bisanya berteriak tak jelas seperti tadi. Aku kembali menatap wajah tampan Joongie yang masih tertidur.

Tanpa kusadari tanganku mulai mengusap rambutnya yang acak-acakan itu. Aku kembali berbaring dan menghadap wajah tampan itu.

"Omona Joongie-ah... Kau tampan sekali." Kataku lirih.

Tanpa kusadari aku mendekati wajahnya... dekat... sangat dekat...

Chu~~~~

Aku menciumnya dan entah mengapa aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku menjilati bibirnya yang kering itu hingga menjadi basah. Tangankupun ikut menekan tengkuknya yang karena posisi tidurnya miring hingga dengan leluasa aku memperdalam ciuman ini.

Joongie adalah monster tidur yang sangat susah bangun. Jadi aku semakin yakin menciumnya. Aku menekan tengkuknya untuk merasakan sensasi lebih darinya. Aku masih sibuk menjilati bibir yang sangat manis ini. Lalu aku sedikit beralih dan menggigit ujung hidungnya.

Aku merasa jantungku sudah berlari entah kemana, aku sangat senang dan , ah... tak bisa kukatakan apa-apa lagi. Ini lebih dari segalanya.

Rasanya juga tubuhku lebih panas dari tadi tapi entah mengapa panas ini terasa sangat nyaman bagiku.

Aku kembali sibuk mencium dan menjilati bibir seksi ini. Menekannya lembut dan menjilatinya lagi. Hatiku menuntut lebih dari ini. Maka aku mengerahkan tanganku yang satunya untuk membantuku membuka mulutnya. Aku lalu menekan kedua pipinya hingga mulutnya membuka.

Oh... rasanya sangat menakjubkan. Aku bebas menjelajahi yang tersembunyi di balik bibir yang menggoda itu. Aku memasukkan lidahku untuk merasakan setiap detail dari mulut yang sangat aku inginkan ini.

'Sungguh aku memang sudah gila karena mencintaimu Joongie-ah.'

Aku masih menelusuri seluruh mulutnya dengan lidahku dan aku mendengar Joongie yang yang melenguh, mungkin ia sedang bermimpi dicium olehku.

'Aishhhh... aku tak peduli'

Aku kembali mencium dan melumat bibir bawahnya. Rasanya sungguh membuatku merinding sendiri karena sensasi ini telah membangunkan seluruh aliran darahku. Aku memasukkan lidahku lagi dan entah ini perasaanku atau memang Joongie yang memang sudah terbangun dan ia membalas lidahku.

'Ommo...!' batinku seraya menghentikan gerakan lidahku didalam mulutnya

**Saengi POV end**

**Joongie POV**

"Andwe... .!"

Aku agak kaget mendengar teriakan dari Saengi. Jujur aku memang tak nyaman tidur kali ini. Ya kalau bukan karena saat ini ada malaikat yang tidur di sisiku mungkin aku takkan segelisah ini. hingga aku terus saja terbangun meski aku mencoba memejamkan mataku.

Aku sedang membayangkan wajah manis Saengi saat ia tersenyum, saat ia sedang tertawa dan saat ia menarikan Dance Gee milik SNSD di salah satu konser kami. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menghayati lekuk wajah cantiknya dalam memoriku

'Aish... dia cantik...'

"Omona Joongie-ah... Kau tampan sekali."

Aku seperti mendengar Saengi berkata lirih, tapi biarlah aku hanya ingin memejamkan mataku ini, aku masih malu untuk menatapnya karena kejadian semalam yang mungkin membuatnya menjadi membenciku.

Aku merasa ada nafas yang berhembus diwajahku dan rasanya panas.

'Omo... apa dia sakit... demam...' batinku dalam hati

Tapi lamunanku terhenti lagi ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menempel dibibirku.

Chu~~~~

'Omona...! dia menciumku...' teriakku dalam hati.

Jujur aku sangat ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan saat ini tapi niatku terhenti ketika aku merasakan ciuman Saengi ini akan menjadi ciuman yang takkan aku lupakan.

Karena aku adalah aktor yang baik dan aktingku juga sangat bagus... ha... ha.. ha... aku terus saja pura-pura tertidur. Aku takut ia akan menghentikan ciumannya saat menyadari aku tak lagi tertidur.

'Ommo... dia menjilati bibirku... ' batinku sangat senang.

Aku merasakan ia menekan tengkukku...

'Aawwww... Saengi-ah aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan aku'

Saengi menekan kuat tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami dan terus saja sibuk menjilati bibirku.

Jujur aku sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuannya ini yang membuatku seperti akan meledak karena jantungan.

'Aaawwww... kau mau bermain Nae Sexy Princess ' batinku saat merasakan Saengi menggigit ujung hidungku.

Aku khawatir ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang panas, kurasa dia memang benar-benar demam.

Chuu~~

Ia kembali menciumku dan menekannya lembut lalu menjilatinya lagi.

'Ommo... kau sudah tak tahan Saengi-ah...' batinku saat merasakan ia menekan pipiku hingga aku dengan senang hati membuka bibirku untuknya.

"Eunghhh..." lenguhanku terdengar lirih. Untung saja tak sekeras yang kubayangkan.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi ingin membalas ciumannya. Aku merasa Saengi yang prevert seperti ini sungguh sangat menggoda.

Aku lalu membuka mataku dan melihatnya sedang sibuk menciumku. Matanya yang terpejam seakan sangat menikmati ciuman ini.

"eunghhhh..." tanpa kusadari aku melenguh lagi... rasa ini sungguh sukses membangunkan darahku hingga mendidih pagi ini.

'Aaawww... sexy my otter boy... aku sungguh takkan bisa mengontrol diriku kali ini. lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan. Salahmu sendiri telah membangunkan aku' batinku dalam hati.

Aku sungguh-sungguh sudah tak bisa menahan sensasi yang tiba-tiba mengaduk perutku. Rasanya ada yang sangat ingin keluar dari perutku.

Aku merasakan bagian bawahku sudah mengeras saat ini. dan entah benar atau tidak aku juga merasakan kalu Saengi juga sudah mengeras.

Aku lalu mencoba membalas ciumannya. Aku balik menjilati lidahnya yang ada di dalam mulutku. Dan mencoba untuk menghisapnya. Namun tiba-tiba lidah itu berhenti bergerak.

'Ha... he... he... ' tawaku dalam hati

Aku tahu ia pasti sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku membalas ciumannya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan segera melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Kau telah mencuri ciumanku... naughty Saengi..." kataku seraya menjilat hidung mungilnya.

Wajahnya kini sudah sangat merah, aku yakin dia pasti malu sekalli karena mengetahui aku yang sudah sadar.

"Mianhe..." katanya liri seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun takkan ada kata maaf lagi karena dia sudah membangunkan aku. Aku tersenyum sekilas lalu memegang dagunya.

"Ap.. apa ... yang akan kau lakukan... kenap-pa... me-memandangku sep-per-ti itu, " katanya terbata-bata dengan mata yang menyiratkan tanya dan kebingungan.

'Aish... ia sungguh menggoda...'

"Kau tahu my Princess... kau telah membangunkan Lion Prince pagi ini..." kataku dengan memberikan wink padanya.

"Li- lion ...Prin-ce... ap-pa maksudmu Joongie-ah... aku tak mengerti." Katanya terbata-bata.

'Aigo... dia benar-benar menggemaskan ... lihatlah mata bulat yang sedang bingung itu, membuatku tak tahan lagi. Dan bibirnya itu... aku... aku sungguh... ' batinku yang kini sedang menjerit karena aku sudah tak dapat mengontrol diriku lagi.

"Kau tahu bibir ini begitu menggoda..."

Chuu~~~~

Aku menciumnya lembut dan tanganku dengan setia memeluk pinggangnya dan yang satunya menekan tengkuknya. Aku menekannya begitu keras.

""Eunghhh... ahh..."

Aku mendengar lenguhan Saengi yang seperti perintak bagiku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku melihat ia juga menutup matanya untuk lebih menikmati ciuman kami.

"Aaaahh... eunnnnnnghhhh..." ia melenguh lagi ketika aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

'Aku sungguh sudah tak tahan ingin melakukan yang "iya iya " padanya. Oh... Saengi... salhkanlah dirmu yang telah membangunkan aku.'

Aku lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dan memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya yang hangat ini. mengajaknya bergelut dan saling mendorong.

'Aww... kau pintar Saengi-ah'

Aku lalu menyusuri tiap sudut dari mulut yang sangat aku inginkan ini mengajak lidahnya saling menekan dan mendorong. Sungguh aku sangat menginginkan ini. lalu saat mulutnya terbuka aga lebar aku langsung menangkap lidahnya dan menghemutnya (?) dengan liar. Tanganku kini sibuk memegangi pipinya untuk mempersalam hisapanku pada lidahnya.

" Euunghhhhh ... aah..." Saengi mendesah lagi dan kali ini lebih keras.

Aku juga merasakan Saengi mulai memelukku dengan erat. Dan kami pun menautkan kaki kami untuk merasakan gesekan dari badan kami yang bersentuhan hingga membuatku makin tak tahan.

'Oh... kami sudah gila... !'

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku melihat ada raut kecewa bercampur malu diwajahnya.

"Just take it out baby... lets make it... " kataku dengan nada seduktive .

Tanpa melihat apa reaksi Saengi yang akupun sudah tak perduli lagi karena aku sudah sangat tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri.

Aku langsung menjilati mulutnya lagi dan mencoba memasukkan lidahku lagi kedalam mulutnya. Dan terasa mudah saat mulut Saengi yang tanpa diminta seperti sudah mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk dan mengabsen setiap sudutnya.

"Aaaahhhnnn... ahhhh..." terdengar lenguhan lirih Saengi yang membuatku makin tak tahan.

Aku melepaskan ciuman pada bibir itu lalu mengangkat dagu Saengi hingga terlihat leher putih yang seakan memanggilku. Aku beralih ke lehernya dan menjilati seluruhnya. Memberikan butterfly kiss pada leher yang cantik itu dan saat menemukan titik yang bisa membuat Saengi menggila aku lalu menghisapnya kuat. Dan Saengi dengan setia menekan kepalaku seraya meremas rambutku seakan meminta yang lebih dari sekedar ini.

"Aaahhhh... Joongi... his... shhaphh,, ah,,, lebih... ah..."

Perintah itu seperti keharusan yang harus benar-benar aku lakukan dan dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Aku menghisap lagi spot sensitive itu dan memberikan kissmark dimana-mana. Aku memeluknya erat dan menggesek-kesekan tubuhku pada tubuhnya

'Rasanya aku sudah terbakar sekarang...'

"Please... Joongie- ahhhh... akuhh ... Please... Just make me Yours..."

'Baik Saengi-ah... jangan menyesal telah memintaku...' batinku.

**Joongie POV end**

TBC

Hadehh... author keringetan + jantungan + ketawa-ketiwi sendiri. #Gag jelas banget deh lu thor #

Jadi mw NC gag nih...? Bagi yang mw tolong reviewnya...

Biar Author semangat bikinnya. Tenang ajah ... akun author udah diatur sehingga anonymous review juga diterima.

Mohon reviewnya...

Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

Loving You, My Saengi...

Chap : 5

Cast :  
>- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi<br>- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

Pairing : Hyunsaeng (Hyun Joong x Young Saeng)

Rating : M

Genre : Romance,Yaoi, NC

Summary : Too Hot...

Author errorre mw lanjutin fic yang amburadul. Mianhe buat para reader low bahasanya aneh, gaje and boring gila. And banyak typos dimana-mana.

Maaf juga low author nyebut part itu pakek bahasa inggris... coz ... gag tega ...

Udah merinding nih... mending baca ajah...

Yang udah review... Jeongmal Gamsahamnida... Author sangat berterima kasih sekali...

Jeongmall Mianhaeyo.

Jika ceritanya kurang HOOOOOOOTTTTT

Happy Reading

_Preview Chapter 4_

Perintah itu seperti keharusan yang harus benar-benar aku lakukan dan dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Aku menghisap lagi spot sensitive itu dan memberikan kissmark dimana-mana. Aku memeluknya erat dan menggesek-kesekan tubuhku pada tubuhnya

'Rasanya aku sudah terbakar sekarang...'

"Please... Joongie- ahhhh... akuhh ... Please... Just make me Yours..."

'Baik Saengi-ah... jangan menyesal telah memintaku...' batinku.

**CHAPTER 5**

** Kamar Joongie x Kyu**

**Joongie POV**

Aku memandangi wajah yang memerah itu... rasanya aku ingin menelannya sekarang...

"jangan melihatku seperti itu..." kata Saengi.

Lalu dengan kasar dia menarik leherku mendekati nya dan menciumku...

'Oh Saengi yang liar ini... hanya aku yang bisa mengubahnya...'

Ia terus menciumku dan menggigit bibir bawahku hingga mulutku terbuka. Ia dengan segera memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapu semua saliva yang ada dimulutku. Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya yang liar tengah mengecap semua yang ada di dalam mulutku. Aku mencoba untuk mendominasi. Aku sengaja menangkap lidahnya dan menghisapnya...

"Ahhhnnnnnn..." ia melenguh tertahan ketika aku menghisap lidahnya dan tanganku meremas hard cock-nya.

"Oh... you really need me, Baby..." batinku saat mendengar ia melenguh lebih keras saat aku sengaja meremas hard-cock-nya.

Akhirnya aku bisa mendominasi mulut Saengi. Aku terus memasukkan mulutku ke dalam gua hangat Saengi mencari sensasinya. Aku menghisap lidahnya kembali dan setelahnya mengulum bibir bawahnya .

.

.

.

.

"Ahhhhhnnn... enghhh..." l

Lenguhannya terdengar begitu sesksi ditelingaku. Aku merasa mulai kehabisan nafas. Aku melepas ciumanku dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan berusaha mengambil nafas. Aku tak menyiakan kesempatan ini, aku terus menerjang leher putihnya. Menyembunyikan kepalaku di lehernya. Aku menghisap tepat di bawah kissmark yang ku buat kemarin. Aku merasakan Saengi meremas erat punggunggku.

"Ahhhh...!"

Lenguhannya makin membuatku kehilangan kendali.

Aku meninggalkan lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhku sedikit . Aku mendekati telinganya lalu aku menggigit dan menjilatnya. Kulihat matanya tertutup dan ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat untuk menghentikan lenguhannya. Dan tangannya meremas kuat seprei tempat tidurku.

Melihat wajahnya yang makin menggoda aku masih dengan ganasnya menjilati telinganya. Agar ia merasakan sensasi yang begitu membangkitkannya. Tangankupun tak mau kalah. Aku meremas cocknya dengan tanganku dan tangan ku yang satunya menyibakkan kerah bajunya. Aku menjilati pundakknya. Dan mulai menciuminya.

Dia menghentakkanku hingga aku sangat terkejut. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum evil lalu kembali menciumku.

'Oh... Saengiku yang lapar ingin memakanku sekarang.'

Dia menekan tengkukku dengan keras dan lidahnya membuat jantungku terbakar. Sungguh ia sangat pandai berciuman. Lidah kami saling bergelut dalam mulutku. Ia menjilati dan membasahi bibirku dengan seluruh salivanya. Lalu ia turun dan menjilati daguku. Kemudian mencium leherku dan menjilati seluruhnya. Aku makin menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam hisapan pada leherku.

Ia kini sedang menghisap spot sensitivku di bagian leherku , meninggalkan kissmark di mana-mana.

'Saengi yang ini sungguh liar'.

Ia lalu dengan sangat nakalnya memilin nippleku yang satu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dan ia menjilati nipple yang satunya.

"Aaaaaahhhh... good... baby..." lenguhku seraya menekan kepalanya lagi.

Aku merasakan tangan hangatnya mulai masuk kedalam boxerku.

'Shit... aku lupa kalu aku hanya memakai boxer tanpa underwear.'

"Ahhhh... aaaaaaaaahh... ...Saengi... ahhh..."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah saat saengi dengan kasarnya meremas cock-ku dan ia juga masih sibuk menjilati nippleku.

" Aaaahhh... Saengi... too... long... hii..sssaaa..phhhh..." aku memintanya karena aku sudah tak kuat.

Dan dia dengan segera melepaskan boxerku lalu memainkan twins ballku lalu menjilati cock-ku. Aku merasakan getaran yang sangat panas di tubuhku.

" Please... just Suck it...!" perintahku karena aku sungguh sudah tak tahan.

Dia malah tersenyum padaku dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Katakan apa yang harusnya kau katakan maka aku akan menghisapnya, kalau tidak aku hanya akan terus menyiksamu."kata saengi lalu ia kembali memainkan twinsballku dan menjilati cock-ku.

'Apa memang yang harusnya ku katakan... Aishhhh...'

"'Ok... Ssss... ahhhhhh... please... i... loppphhh... ahhh... You... ahhh" kataku dengan nafas yang sudah memanas.

Aku melihatnya dia masih menjilati saja. Karena kesal aku lalu mengangkat badan ku dan berusaha mengocok cock-ku sendiri.

"Kau... dilarang menyentuhnya... katakan apa yang harusnya kau katakan maka aku akan menghisapnya dengan senang hati." Kata Saengi seraya menahan tanganku.

"Oh... my baby... my lovely... i love you and now i need you so hard... please just suck me baby..." kataku seraya mencium bibirnya.

"Aaaaaahhnnnnnnn...!" teriakku keras... aku sudah tak peduli meski member yang lain bangun dan mendengarku.

"Ohh... yess... chagiya... kau ... pintar sekali..."

Dia terus mengulum cock-ku dengan mulut seksinya. Rasanya sangat hangat. Lidahnya bermain di dalam dan terasa sepertinya mengusap lembut kepala cock-ku.

"Aaaahhhhhh... akuhh... akkhhhhh..."

Tubuhku seperti disengat listrik sekarang, dia tak sengaja atau entah dengan sengaja mengatupkan giginya dan bergesekan dengan hard cock-ku, rasanya sungguh nikmat. Akhh... dia pintar sekali. Lidahnya kini sedang asyik memainkan ujung cock-ku...

Aku merasa perutku teraduk-aduk dan rasanya akan ada yang keluar sebentar lagi. Cock-ku berkedut dan sepertinya ia merasakannya.

Kini saengi menambah kecepatan hisappannya dan menghisap cockku dengan sangat kuat. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Akuhhh... kelu-arrr... aaaahhhhh... !"

Punggunggku melengkung mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam perutku. Dan dia menelan semua spermaku tanpa tersisa.

Aku merasa sangat terkejut dan fantastis. Rasanya seperti di surga.

Ia merangkak menyusuri seluruh tubuhku dengan jilatannya pada perutku. Ia menjilat lubang pusarku hingga aku merasa bahwa aku akan tegak lagi. Lalu dia menjilati dadaku dan menjilati nippleku lagi. Dan ia memilin nipple yang satunya.

'Ia sungguh pandai memanjakanku.'

Ia lalu menjilat bahuku dan leherku. Rasanya saliva dan jilatannya sungguh nikmat. Ketika sampai di wajahku dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya my lovely leader..." katanya dengan wajah seduktif dan bibir yang seksi itu.

'Shit... mengapa dia sungguh cantik saat ini.'

Tak banyak bicara, aku segera menangkap lehernya, mencium bibirnya.

Aku menekan lembut dan menjilati seluruh bibirnya

lalu menekannya keras dan sedikit menggigitnya

lebih keras keras hingga aku merasa nafasnya memburu.

Aku mengulum keras bibir bawahnya. Mengisapnya dan kurasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan meraba pungguku.

"Eeeuuunghhhhhh..."

Ia mendesah sangat seksi. Aku merasa makin panas lagi. Aku lalu memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya hingga merasakan hangatnya mulut itu. Aku menelusuri tiap sudutnya. Mengajak lidahnya bergelut dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Kurasakan ia meremas punggungku dengan kuat. Aku lalu melepaskan ciumanku. Membiarkannya mengambil nafas.

Aku melihat dadanya yang naik turun, dan wajahnya yang memerah. Rasanya aku ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Jadi... siapa yang membutuhkan aku sekarang ... eoh..." kataku dengan nada seduktif sambil mengggigit bibir bawahku agar terlihat lebih menggoda.

Kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

'Aishhhh... sudah seperti tadi masih malu juga menatapku, kau sungguh-sungguh my precious Saengi.' Batinku seranya mengangkat dagunya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Aku lalu tersenyum kembali padanya. Saat ku sadari dia sedang sibuk menatap cock-ku aku ingin sekali menggodanya.

"You want this... my honey..." kataku seraya memegang cocok-ku sendiri.

Dan dia hanya mengangguk imut sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

'Aishhh... aku sudah tak tahan.'

Aku lalu menciumnya lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih ganas. Aku tak mengijinkannya mendominasi. Nafsuku sudah tak tertahankan.

Aku langsung memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan mencoba mendorong lidahnya. Dan kami sibuk berciuman sementara tanganku sudah menyusup di balik baju tipisnya. Aku menekan dan memilin kedua nipplenya dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku merasa tak bebas. Lalu aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan menaikkan kaosnya melepaskannya. Kini Saengi sudah topless. Kulihat dadanya yang begitu seksi itu. Aku tak tahan lagi dan langsung mengemut nipplenya.

"Aaaahhhhhhh..." teriaknya karena seranganku yang tiba-tiba.

'Suara angel voice itu kini menjadi sexy voice... ha... ha... ha... ' batinku senang.

Aku lalu meraba tali pengikat celana panjangnya dan menariknya hingga celana itu kendor dan dengan keahlianku aku mendorong celana itu agar lepas dari kaki indah Saengi. Sementara itu aku masih menyibukkan Saengi dengan nikmatnya nipple yang terus aku emut (?) tanpa hentinya.

Merasa puas bermain dengan nipplenya aku lalu menyusuri seluruh dada dan perutnya dengan lidahku. Sesekali menghisapnya dan meninggalkan bercak merah disana. Lalu aku menyusuri sekeliling pusarnya dan memainkan lidahku pada lubang pusar itu. Sementara tanganku sibuk memainkan cock-nya yang sudah mengeras.

"Aaaahhhh... Joongie... ahhhhh..."

Desahannya terdengar begitu seksi.

"Ahhhhh..." ia mendesah lagi ketika jilatanku turun ke selangkangannya. Merasa kurang nyaman aku langsung melepaskan underwear Saengi dan kini terlihatlah cock yang ukurannya lumayan besar sedang meminta di manjakan.

Aku menjilati selangkangan saengi dan memainkan twinsballnya. Lalu jilatanku ku langsungkan mengarah ke cocknya. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memanjakannya.

Aku menghisapnya dengan gerakan lamban tapi teratur hingga merasakan nafas Saengi yang memburu teratur, lalu aku menambah kecepatan kulumanku.

"Ahhhkkkkkuu... akanhhh. ... keluar..."

Aku tahu itu, aku terus menghisapnya dan mengeratkan gigiku agar bergesekan dengan kulit cocknya. Ia terus menggelinjang kenikmatan dan mengangkat punggungnya seraya mencengkeram seprei kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

'Ahhhh... ahhh... ahh... "

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah cum tadi.

"Punyamu rasanya manis... sangat manis. "

Aku tak mau membuang waktu. Aku lalu mengulum jariku sendiri hingga bercampur dengan sperma Saengi.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat seksi, lalu aku mengelus-elus buttnya dengan jariku yang sudah basah dengan sperma Saengi yang telah bercampur dengan salivaku.

"Aku akan memulainya sayang...kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu." Kataku lalu tanpa melihat atau mendengar balasannya aku memasukkan jari telunjukku kedalam buttnya.

"Aaahhhhhh... sssaaakkkiiitttt...!" teriaknya lirih.

Aku tak peduli dengan teriakkan itu. Aku terus mendiamkan jariku sebentar lalu menggerakkannya in out secara pelan dan teratur. Hingga kurasa ia mulai rileks dan seluruh jariku dapat masuk semua.

"Aaahhhhhh...aa ahhhhh..."

Desahannya teratur seiring dengan gerakanku dan saat aku merasa mengenai sesuatu di ujung jariku...

"Ahhhh... yesss... baby... disanahhhh... please... "

Aku lalu menghentakkan jariku hingga mengenai spot itu terus menerus. Merasa ia mulai menikmatinya aku lalu menambah jariku yang satunya.

"Ahhhhh... sakkk...kithhh..."

Tapi aku tak peduli dengan teriakkannya. Aku langsuk menggerakkan jariku in dan out di dalam buttnya lalu menyilangkan jariku di dalamnya.

"Ahhhhh...!"

Teriaknya lagi saat aku mengenai spot itu. Aku terus dengan gerakan cepat menusuk spot itu lagi dan ... lagi.

Aku sudah tak sabar lagi sekarang karena kulihar cock-ku yang sudah sangat menegang. Aku lalu emngangkat kakinta yang satu kuletakkan di pundakku dan yang satu kuletakkan di pinggangku.

Ia terlihat bingung atas apa yang aku lakukan. Tanpa bertanya aku langsung saja memasukkannya.

"Ahhhhh... ssssakiitttttt..." rintihnya lirih, aku melihat air mata di sudut matanya dan cocku agak merah terkena darahnya.

'Aishhh... pasti sakit sekali... mianhe chagiya...'

"Ahhhhh... kau sangat sempit..." kataku sambil memaju mundurkan cock-ku yang baru masuk sedikit.

Ia menjerit lirih dan menangis karena kesakitan. Aku memajukan badanku dan menciumnya mencoba menenangkannya. Aku mengulum bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahku menjelajahi mulutnya, sambil terus men-trust cock-ku

Ku rasakan nafasnya sudah teratur sekarang. Dan sekarang cock-ku sudah masuk seluruhnya.

'"Ahhhhhh... ahh... "

Desahan kami menggema di seluruh ruangan malah mungkin terdengar sampai keluar ruangan

"Lebih kerashhhh ... lagihhhhh ... ahhhh..."

Perintahnya kulakukan dengan senang hati aku menyodoknya(?) dengan lebih keras.

"Ahhhhhh...!" dia berteriak melengkungkan punggungnya.

Tapi aku akan membalas kejahilannya tadi padaku. Tanganku yang menganggur dari tadi kini sibuk menahan cumnya. Aku meletakkan jempolku di ujung cock-nya. Lalu aku tersenyum evil seraya terus menyodok spotnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang sudah meringis kesakitan karena tak dapat cum. Dia memohon padaku.

"Plisshhhh... Joongie... ahhhh... biarkan... aku cum... "

" Berjanjilah padaku satu hal..." kataku sambil terus melakukan in out-ku.

"Apa..."

"Kau akan menjadi kekasihku... untuk selamanya..."

"Baiklah... saranghhhhhh... ae..."

"dan satu lagi..."

"Apa...?"

"Kita akan melakukan ini setiap kali aku menginginkannya...? bagaimana...?"

"Tapii... akkhhhhhhh... !"

Ia menjerit karena sodokanku yang keras pada prostatnya. Aku sangat gemas mendengarkan kata tapi itu.

"Baiklah... ahhhh... sekarang lepaskan tanganmu..."

Aku tak melepasnya... aku ingin melihatnya memohon lebih padaku...

"Ahhhh... ahhhh... Joongie... please... saranghae... ah,... biarkan aku cumm..."

Ia memandangku dengan wajah memelasnya, membuatku makin tega untuk menahan cumnya...

'Ha... ha... ha... aku suka Saengi yang seksi seperti ini.'

Aku terus menyodoknya dengan keras dan cepat tak mempedulikan desahan beratnya.

"Kya... let me cum... you beast...! " teriakkannya menggema di ruangan ku.

Aku langsung melepaskan jempolku dan cairannya memuncrat ke mana-mana. Membasahi perutnya dan juga sepreiku.

"Ahhhh... ahhh..." desahnya saat aku masih menyodoknya dengan keras.

Aku merasa aku akan mencapai puncakku.

"Akhhhhh... ahhhh... "

Aku mengeluarkan cairanku dalam holenya. Lalu menjatuhkan badanku di atas tubuhnya setelah klimaks tadi. Kami sama-sama berkeringat. Aku dapat merasakan jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ku tahu Saengi... kau sangat seksi..." kataku berbisik ditelinganya.

Aku lalu menjilat telinganya. Lalu lehernya dan mencium leher yang masih putih itu. Aku menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan jejak disana.

"Sudah Joongie... aku lelah dan juga lapar. Hentikan dulu..."

Aku mengangkat tubuhku yang masih di atasnya. Memandangi wajahnya yang sedang berkeringat dengan nafas yang masih aku menciumnya sekilas.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama... aku ingin ronde 2..."

"Tapi Joongie..."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku... akan ..." kataku terhenti karena ciumannya.

"Baiklah... " ia tersenyum sangat seksi...

"Angkat aku... kurasa aku tak bisa jalan. Dan kau bisa memandikanku chagiyya..." katanya lalu menciumku kembali.

'Saengi... kau membuatku gila...'

Aku lalu mengangkat tubuhnya tak melepaskan ciuman kami menuju kamar mandi.

'Now... I Just hold my very own heaven...'

**Joongie POV End**

**Di depan pintu**

"Aishhhh... Joongie hyung curang sekali..."

"Iya mentang-mentang leader mau menang sendiri..."

"Tapi aku kan merebut Saengi hyung nanti... aku akan merayunya dan saat ia lengah aku akan..."

Plaakkkk...

"Ya... kenapa kau memukulku. Sakit tau..."

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja... Saengi hyung itu sangat sayang padaku dan selalu memperhatikan aku..."

Plakkkk...

"Kya... kenapa kau memukulku sih..."

"Bodoh... dia takkan tertarik padamu laki-laki yang lembek dan cengeng sepertimu ... dia menyukai lelaki yang tangguh dan seksi sepertiku...

TBC

Hadehh... author ampe nahan nafas ni...

Author gag bisa bikin NC deh beneran... ini juga pake acara baca dulu punya orang biar dapet inspirasi... maaf low kurang panassshhhhh

Mohon reviewnya...

Gomawo buat temen" yang dah review** DeboHyukkie, Kangkyumi, noonacomlicated, Nae babykyu, Min Jun Hee, Mutyotter,Himi Cassipper LoveMinan, and yang dah mw review**... JEONGMALL GOMAPTA...


	6. Chapter 6

Loving You, My Saengi...

Chap : 6

Cast :  
>- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi<br>- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

Pairing : Hyunsaeng (Hyun Joong x Young Saeng)

Rating : M

Genre : Romance,Yaoi, NC

Summary : Show me how you love me...

Author errorre mw lanjutin fic yang amburadul. Mianhe buat para reader low bahasanya aneh, gaje and boring gila. And banyak typos dimana-mana.

Yang udah review... Jeongmal Gamsahamnida... Author sangat berterima kasih sekali...

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 5**_

**Di depan pintu**

"Aishhhh... Joongie hyung curang sekali..."

"Iya mentang-mentang leader mau menang sendiri..."

"Tapi aku kan merebut Saengi hyung nanti... aku akan merayunya dan saat ia lengah aku akan..."

Plaakkkk...

"Ya... kenapa kau memukulku. Sakit tau..."

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja... Saengi hyung itu sangat sayang padaku dan selalu memperhatikan aku..."

Plakkkk...

"Kya... kenapa kau memukulku sih..."

"Bodoh... dia takkan tertarik padamu laki-laki yang lembek dan cengeng sepertimu ... dia menyukai lelaki yang tangguh dan seksi sepertiku...

**CHAPTER 6**

** Dinner Time**

Seperti pengantin baru, Joongie dan Saengi kini lengket bagai perangko. Dan berhubung tuh badan Saengi masih pada pegel and sakit semua gara-gara serangan militer tadi pagi, alhasil Saengi turun ke lantai bawah dengan gendongan ala bridal dari kekasih barunya itu.

KyuMinJun yang merasa kalah cepat hanya bisa melihat dengan wajah masam kepada kedua hyungnya itu. Mereka hanya bisa meremas dada mereka karena merasa kalah dan sebal pada hyungnya yang mau menang sendiri itu.

Joongie lalu mendudukkan Saengi di Kursi tepat disisinya dan di sisi Kyu. Merasa ada kesempatan Kyu langsung menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Saengi.

"Hyung... mau makan apa... aku ambilkan ya, " kata Kyu bersiap memegang makok kosong dan sumpit namun ia langsung terdiam kaku ketika melihat sorot mata leadernya yang seakan akan hendak memakannya hidup-hidup.

Melihat itu Saengi hanya tersenyum tipis, karena masih merasa sebal juga dengan Kyu mengingat kejadian kemarin yang Kyu lakukan padanya. Kyu langsung meletakkan kembali mangkok dan sumpit itu. Kemudian sibuk memakan dinnernya dengan hati yang kacau dan wajah yang amburadul.

Junnie dan Min yang melihat wajah kacau Kyu hanya tersenyum evil melihat kekalahan Kyu. Namun lain lagi dengan Joongie yang kini malah sibuk menata makan malam di piring Saengi. Pemandangan itu sukses membuat KyuMinJun menjadi patah hati.

#cekidot yuk...

"Chagiyya... kamu mau makan ini...?" tanya Joongie seraya menunjuk sayuran hijau entah apa namanya itu.

"Ahni..." kata Saengi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku suapi ya..." tawar Joongie seraya mengambil seiris daging di piring Saengi.

"Aaahhhh..." kata Joongie

Saengi yang merasa canggung kemudian tersenyum tipis pada kekasih barunya itu dan memakan suapan dari Joongie.

"Ehmmmm... bisakah aku makan sendiri Joongie, aku kan tidak sakit..." kata Saengi hendak mengambil Sumpit dari tangan Joongie.

"Chagiyya... biarkan aku menyuapimu nde..." kata Joongie sambil mengusap pipi chubby Saengi.

"Tapi Joongie... aku malu tolonglah... biarkan aku makan sendiri nde...?" kata Saengi seraya menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya meminta sumpitnya.

Prakkk...

Bukannya menaruh sumpit di tangan Saengi, ia malah meletakkannya di atas meja keramik putih itu dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Saengi hanya terbengong dengan tingkah Joongie yang tiba-tiba sangat kekanak-kanakkan menurutnya. Tapi karena ia masih sulit berjalan maka ia hanya duduk saja.

Joongie yang kesal lalu duduk di ruang TV yang lurus dengan ruang makan itu.

KyuMinJun yang merasa ini adalah kesempatan bagi mereka, membuat mereka menjadi pervert mode on.

Mereka menatap Saengi dengan tatapan aneh. Junnie yang ada di depan Saengi kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan menapakkan tangannya pada meja hingga wajahnya sampai di depan Saengi.

Saengi yang masih bisa merasakan aura aneh dari dongsaengnya itu hanya bisa meremas bajunya.

"Hyung... apakah kau merasa kau ini sangat seksi malam ini hyung...?"

Min yang kemudian duduk di kursi Joongie yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia membelai sedikit leher saengi yang masih penuh dengan bercak merah. Dan karena Saengi masih memakai baju yang diberikan Joongie padanya, Saengi lalu memegang erat kerah bajunya yang rendah itu.

"Tak usah menutupinya hyung... aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Kata Min seraya menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya dengan pose se-seduktif mungkin.

Dan Kyu yang memang sudah ada di dekat Saengi langsung saja mencium leher Saengi yang sedang sibuk ketakutan melihat Min.

"Kya... Kyu... apa... appa... yang kau lak...kukan..." kata Saengi lirih seraya memundurkan kepalanya yang memang sudah mentok ke sandaran kursi itu.

Saengi kini hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga ia bisa terselamatkan dari dongsaeng yang sedang pervert itu.

"Jangan menutup matamu begitu hyung... kau ingin aku menciummu ya..." Kata Junnie seraya memajukan wajahnya hingga saat Saengi membuka mata yang ia lihat adalah wajah dongsaengnya yang seakan ingin memakannya.

**#Other side**

Joongie yang merasa kesal lalu duduk di kursi didepan TV. Kemudian ia menyalakan TV itu dan menontonnya. Meski tak jelas ia menonton apa, tapi matanya terlalu fokus pada TV itu dan pikirannya masih sebal dan terus teringat perkataan Saengi.

Lama ia merenung, ia merasa memang sifatnya tadi agak kekanakan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah meja makan yang lurus dengan ruang TV itu, betapa syoknya dia ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang dikerubuti (?) dongsaengnya yang lagi overpervert itu.

Ia lalu berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya keras lalu berjalan ke meja makan dengan wajah merahnya karena marah.

"Kya...! pergi kalian...! menjauh dari Saengiku, mengapa kalian jadi pervert begini sih...?" kata Joongie seraya menyingkirkan Min yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Pindah kau Min... jangan menempel pada Saengiku begitu. Dan Kau Kyu jangan berani-berani mencium Saengi seperti itu lagi. Dan kau magnae mesum... kau ini masih kecil ... jadi jangan macam-macam, arra...!" kata Joongie berusaha tenang dan sabar menghadapi ke-pervertan dongsaengnya itu.

Setelah Min kembali ke posisinya semula Joongie langsung duduk di sisi Saengi yang masih syok berat dengan kejadian tadi.

"Chagiyya... gwenchanayo...?" tanya Joongie seraya mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang berkeringat itu.

"Nde... gwenchana... aku hanya ketakutan tadi." Kata Saengi lalu menatap ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

"Kenapa kalian jadi aneh begini padaku...?" tanya Saengi yang merasa heran dengan sikap dongsaengnya itu.

"Kalian menakutkan tau... mengapa jadi pervert begini sih, kalian pikir aku menyukainya...? kalian tidak tahu apa, setiap kali harus sendiri tanpa Joongie aku selalu ketakutan dengan kalian. Kalian kenapa sebenarnya...?" tanya Saengi lagi seraya memandangi ketiga dongsaengnya yang tengah menunduk ketakutan melihat wajah Joongie yang senantiasa mengeluarkan aura marahnya dan menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Ayo jawab..." bentak Saengi lirih. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kyu yang ada disisinya.

"Kau Kyu... mengapa jadi pervert begini, padahal kau adalah dongsaeng yang paling aku sayangi. Aku pikir kau ini anak yang dewasa dan pandai membawa diri, bukan malah menakutimu dengan tingkat ke-pervert-anmu padaku yang bisa dikatakan melebihin yang lain. Kau menakutkan tahu..." kata Saengi memandangi Kyu yang kini tengah terpesona dengan wajah cantik hyungnya itu.

Bukannya ketakutan dan mendengarkan perkataan Saengi yang dianggapnya angin lalu itu, Kyu malah sibuk memperhatikan leher putih yang kini penuh dengan bercak merah dan bibir yang terus bergerak meminta dicium itu.

'Aku akan memakanmu suatu hari nanti hyung, lihat saja... hkhkhkhkhk...' tawa Kyu dalam hati.

"Heh... mengapa tersenyum seperti itu..." tanya Joongie

"Ahni hyung... aku hanya memperhatikan Saengi hyung, aku merasa bersalah padanya... Mianhe hyung... Jeongmall mianhe..." kata Kyu dengan wajah menipunya itu.

"Dan kau Min –ah... bukannya kau paling anti dengan hal beginian, mengapa kau jadi pervert pada Saengi" tanya Joongie mengintrogasi Min yang paling cuek diantara member yang lain.

"Hyung... hanya menciumnya saja masa tidak boleh..." kata Min dengan entengnya.

Pletakkkk...

"Aish... hyung mengapa memukulku dengan sendokmu itu, sakit tahu... mana sendoknya kotor lagi..." kata Min mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja tercuim sendok Joongie.

"Kau ini bukannya meminta maaf dan mengubah sikapmu malah mengatakan hal seperti itu,... dan kau Baby... kau ini belum cukup umur untuk hal pervert yang kau lakukan pada Saengi. Jangan kira aku tak mengetahuinya, Saengi telah menceritakan kelakuanmu yang parah itu."kata Joongie mengomeli dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Joongie tak pernah menyangka kalu baby bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada Saengi.

"Hyung... kau sendiri melakukan yang lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan..." kata Junnie telak yang membuat Joongie terdiam salah tingkah.

"Ah... itu... anu... itu... Kya...! mengapa malah kau yang protes, kan Saengi itu kekasihku, chagiyyaku, milikku... kau dengar ... kalian dengarkan... Saengi itu milikku, jadi tak ada yang boleh mengganggunya apalagi melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak seperti kemarin... Arraa...!" teriak Joongie yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman tipis dari bibir mungil saengi.

"Nde... Arrasseo hyung...!" teriak ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Kini SS501 tengah disibukkan dengan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah ternama. Mereka akan menjadi model dari sebuah merk baju yang terkenal diseluruh dunia... Emporio Armani (EA).

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah bangun dan mempersiapkan diri. Karena kejadian yang buruk yang menimpa Saengi beberapa hari yang lalu Joongie telah memutuskan pergantian kamar.

Joongie x Saengi

Kyu x Min

Baby

Kenapa Baby tidur sendiri, itu karena Joongie menilai Baby mempunyai tingkat ke-pervert-an yang paling tinggi, hingga harus sendirian dalam kamar. Joongie berharap baby dapat mengubah sikapnya.

Sementara Kyu x Min karena Kyu memang setara ke-pervert-annya dengan Min, meski Kyu lebih parah tapi berhubung kamar mereka Cuma tiga jadi ya biarlah begitu.

Semua anggota sudah siap di ruang tamu, tinggal menunggu manajer mereka menjemput. Joongie yang memang khawatir dengan kondisi Saengi takutnya Saengi masih merasa sakit dimana-mana.

"Chagi... badanmu masih sakit...?" tanya Joongie pada Saengi yang duduk disisinya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Saengi.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi, waeyo...?"

"Hanya takut jika badanmu masih sakit. Dan karena ini pakaian untuk musim panas jadi bajunya akan sedikit terbuka. Apakah semua kissmark yang aku buat sudah hilang.?" Tanya Joongie ragu-ragu seraya meneliti leher kekasihnya itu.

"Aku rasa sudah hilang, tenanglah..." kata Saengi dengan senyuman cantiknya.

Tapi Joongie yang sudah terlanjur menatap lekat pada leher cantik itu tak begitu mendengarkan jawaban kekasihnya. Ia malah sibuk menatap leher yang mengundangnya untuk mencium dan membuat bercak merah lagi disana.

Joongie lalu menjilati leher Saengi.

"Ahhnnnn... Joongie-ah... hentikan..." kata Saengi seraya menjauhkan kekasihnya dari sisinya itu.

Namun seakan tak peduli Joongie kembali mendekat dan menjilat telinga kekasihnya.

"Ahhhh... Joongie please... kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita dulu... ahhh..." kata Saengi disela desahannya.

"tenanglah chagiyya aku hanya akan menjilatimu saja, jadi tidak akan berbekas." Kata Joongie hendak mendekat lagi.

"Kya... hentikan...! Nanti kalu manager datang bagaimana. Lagipula apa kau tak melihat ketiga dongsaeng yang sedang memperhatikan kita dengan wajah mereka yang pervert itu... hentikan Joongie-ah."

"Kya... Arraseo..." kata Joongie dengan wajah ngambeknya.

Saengi hanya menggeleng terheran-heran dengan kekasihnya yang tingkah lakunya selalu menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan jika di dekat Saengi.

'Lihat saja hyung... aku masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu' batin Junnie yang sedari tadi menahan gejolak yang seakan meledak-ledak di dalam perutnya.

'Aku pasti akan bisa memilikimu hyung... kau tunggu saja...' kata pemuda tampan dengan wajah kalemnya yang menghanyutkan.

'Cih... Joongie Hyung itu, menyebalkan... mengapa harus menunjukkan kemesraan seperti itu. Awas kau hyung... kau akan melihat yang lebih dari ini...' kata seorang namja yang mirip dengan Mal yang senantiasa menatap tajam pada kedua hyungnya itu.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya manager datang dan merekapun berangkat menuju tempat pengambilan photoshoot mereka.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah hari, mereka akhirnya bisa beristirahat.

"Jam berapa ini hyung..." tanya Baby pada Joongie yang ada disisinya.

"Jam 16.00 KST , Waeyo baby..."

"Hyung aku sudah lelah, mengapa kita belum dijemput ..."

Mereka memang sedang menunggu manager yang mampir ke tempat direktur dahulu sebelum menjemput mereka.

_**I'm thinking of You whatever You do**_

_**Norul nukkigo inun nal**_

_**I just loving you whatever you are**_

_**Nonun onjongil neane isso**_

_**Negen nol hyanghan sarangman isso**_

Tone ponsel Joongie berbunyi.

"Nde... waeyo hyung..."

"..."

"Ah... nde... nde... aku akan kesana..."

"..."

"Nde Hyung..."

Joongie lalu menatap pada Saengi yang masih duduk melepaskan lelahnya.

"Chagiyya aku harus bertemu dengan direktur dulu, "kata Joongie mengusap bahu kekasihnya itu, ia lalu memandang ketiga dongsaengnya yang terlihat sangat lelah itu.

"dan karena manager hyung tidak bisa mengantar kalian pulang , maka nanti akan ada supir kantor yang mengantar. Tapi karena ia sedang mengantarkan artis yang lain jadi kalian harus menunggu kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dan kalian jangan macam-macam dengan chagiyaku... arra...!" kata Joongie seraya mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Chagiyya... saranghae..."

"Nado..." jawab Saengi lirih karena ia masih malu ketika harus menyadari bahwa Joongie sekarang memang sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Sepeninggal Joongie Jun dan Min malah asyik tidur di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Sementara saengi yang merasa gerah, ia pergi ke toilet untuk sekedar membasuh wajah dan lehernya.

Kesempatan ini tidak dibuang sia-sia oleh center dari SS501 ini. Ia dengan cepatnya mengikuti Sengi ke toilet.

**Toilet**

Saengi yang merasa memang semuanya sudah berjalan seperti biasanya hanya menganggap memang Kyu ingin ke toilet. Tak pernah berfikiran jika Kyu akan melakukan hal gila padanya.

"Hyung... mengapa jemputannya lama sekali ya, sudah 15 menit menunggu tapi tidak datang-datang..." kata Kyu seraya membersihkan wajahnya.

"Aku sampai mengantuk hyung..." katanya kemudian mengambil tissue untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Nde... aku juga mengantuk rasanya bosan sekali... kata Saengi yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan alat pengering yang tertempel di dinding disisi. Yang secara otomatis membuatnya membelakangi Kyu yang kini tengah asyik melancarkan rencananya.

Kyu lalu menangkap pinggang Saengi dengan kedua tangannya. Saengi yang kaget langsung saja berusaha mendorong Kyu.

"App...pa... yang akan ... kau lakukan... Kyu... " kata Saengi terbata melihat senyuman evil yang menghiasi wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Kyu tak mau banyak bicara dia langsung menyesakkan kepalanya ke leher Saengi dan menjilatinya.

"Akhhhh... Kyu... lepaskan akuhhh...! " Jerit Saengi yang di barengi dengan lenguhan yang di akibatkan oleh Kyu yang kini sedang asyik menjilati lehernya.

Saengi berusaha keras mendorong Kyu namun yang ada malah Kyu yang mendorongnya masuk ke toilet yang digunakan untuk pengguna kursi roda. #Ampuni ya Tuhan...#

Kyu mendorong Saengi hingga jatuh di lantai yang untungnya kering dan bersih itu. Saengi tak tinggal diam, dia mencoba berdiri dan meraih pintu. Namun sayang Kyu dengan segala kepintaran evilnya kini malah berdiri menutupi pintu hingga Saengi tidak bisa keluar.

Merasa tidak ada celah Saengi lalu mundur menyandarkan badannya pada dinding toilet itu.

"Kyu... kumohon hentikan... tidak seperti ini caranya Kyu, mengapa kau terus mendekatiku..." kata Saengi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut jika harus menyakiti Kyu.

Kyu yang merasa Hyungnya itu mulai tenang lalu melangkah maju mendekati Saengi.

"Hyung... kau tahu... kau ini sangat menggodaku hyung..."

TBC

Hadehh... author ampe nahan nafas ni...

Gomawo buad yang dah review...

**Nae babykyu** : sarannya author terima dengan senang hati

** Yuya Love Sungmin, Kangkyumi, DeboHyukkie, Noonacomplicated, Min Jun Hee, MuttyOtter, Himi Cashipper Loveminan,** and temend laen yang dah mau review...

And Mohon reviewnya lagi ya...

Gomawo


	7. Chapter 7

Loving You, My Saengi...

Chap : 7

Cast :  
>- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi<br>- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

Pairing : Hyunsaeng (Hyun Joong x Young Saeng)

Rating : M

Genre : Romance,Yaoi, NC

Summary : Show me how you love me... and save me

Author errorre mw lanjutin fic yang amburadul. Mianhe buat para reader low bahasanya aneh, gaje and boring gila. And banyak typos dimana-mana.

Yang udah review... Jeongmal Gamsahamnida... Author sangat berterima kasih sekali...

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 6**_

**Di Toilet**

Kyu mendorong Saengi hingga jatuh di lantai yang untungnya kering dan bersih itu. Saengi tak tinggal diam, dia mencoba berdiri dan meraih pintu. Namun sayang Kyu dengan segala kepintaran evilnya kini malah berdiri menutupi pintu hingga Saengi tidak bisa keluar.

Merasa tidak ada celah Saengi lalu mundur menyandarkan badannya pada dinding toilet itu.

"Kyu... kumohon hentikan... tidak seperti ini caranya Kyu, mengapa kau terus mendekatiku..." kata Saengi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut jika harus menyakiti Kyu.

Kyu yang merasa Hyungnya itu mulai tenang lalu melangkah maju mendekati Saengi.

"Hyung... kau tahu... kau ini sangat menggodaku hyung..."

**CHAPTER 7**

Saengi yang masih ketakutan dengan tingkah pervert Kyu terus menggenggam erat kerah kemejanya. Memandang Kyu dengan seribu ketakutan yang meledak di dadanya. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Kyu makin maju melangkah mendekati Saengi, seraya mengendorkan ikatan dasi yang masih mengikat kencang di lehernya, berusaha mengeluarkan segala rasa panas yang sedang melanda tubuhnya.

"Kyu... jebal Kyu... jangan lakukan ini padaku Kyu..."

Namun Kyu yang sudah tuli tak mendengar rintihan ketakutan dari hyungnya itu. Kyu berhenti sejenak dan menatap Saengi yang berdiri ketakutan.

Sesekali terlintas semua kata-kata dan ancaman Joongie, namun melihat Saengi yang ada di hadapannya kini membuatnya semakin tak kuasa menghentikan tindakaannya. Kyu lalu berhenti dan berkonsentrasi untuk menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya dan masih menatap Saengi tajam.

Saengi yang melihat sedikit ada celah langsung mencoba berlari ke pintu, namun dengan sigap Kyu malah mendorongnya hingga ke dinding dekat dengan pintu toilet itu.

Kemudian dari luar ia mendengar ada orang, Saengi yang mencoba berteriak malah dibungkam dengan ciuman Kyu yang sangat memaksa itu hingga Saengi hanya bisa meronta mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena sampai orang di toilet itu pergi, ia belum juga dapat melepaskan ciuman Kyu. Namun ketika tangannya bebas dari cengkraman tangan Kyu yang kini sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya, Saengi tak menyiakan kesempatan itu.

Ia merasa Kyu yang sudah terlena dengan ciumannya kemudian dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya dan memutar kenop toilet itu dengan pelan hingga terbuka.

Dan sekali hentakkan dia menendang junior Kyu dengan lututnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyu yang masih meringis kesakitan...#ha... ha,,, ha,,, mianhe Kyu ,,,, gue jahat banget ma lu...#

"Akkkkhhhhh... sakit..."

Kyu masih memegangi juniornya yang terasa begitu ngilu dan sakit akibat tendangan dari hyungnya itu.

Sementara itu Saengi terus berlari keluar gedung tempat pemotretan mereka dan mencari taxi menuju ke gedung DSP.

Sesampainya di sana ia lalu duduk di lobi berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih sedikit merinding dengan kelaukan Kyu yang sudah sangat kelewat batas itu.

Joongi yang baru saja selesai meeting dengan direktur itu segera menelfon kekasihnya karena sedari tadi perasaannya terus saja bergejolak dan tak tenang.

Namun belum ia mengambil ponsel disakunya ponsel itu telah berbunyi. Terlihat nama Saengi yang tertulis di layar itu.

"Nde chagiyya... bagaimana mobil jemputannya sudah datang belum...?" tanya Joongie.

"Joongie... aku takut cepatlah kau ke lobi, aku menunggumu di bawah." Kata Saengi lalu menutup telfonnya.

Joongie yang memang sudah merasa aneh pada hari itu, langsung berlari menuruni tangga karena memang ia hanya di lantai dua.

Trap...

Trap...

Trap...

Joongie terus berlari dan ketika sampai di lobi ia melihat kekasihnya yang dudk meringkuk di kursi paling belakang. Ia lalu berlari dan mendekati Saengi.

"Cagiyya..." kata Joongie lembut seraya duduk disisi Saengi dan merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Joongie... aku takut Joongie" kata Saengi dengan suara bergetarnya.

Joongie yang merasa ada yang aneh pada kekasihnya itu lalu menurunkan kedua kaki Saengi yang masih setia ia lipat itu dan mengangkat wajah kekasihnya.

Begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat pipi Saengi yang penuh dengan air mata dan bibirnya yang memerah karena terus digigit oleh Saengi.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu chagiyya , mengapa kau menangis dan terlihat berantakkan begini." Kata Joongie lembut.

Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi chubby itu dan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Saengi.

"Chagi... katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu...?" tanya Joongie lagi.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Saengi malah memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. ia lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Joongie aku takut..."

"Baiklah chagiyya, jangan ceritakan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu lalu pulang ke dorm, kau lapar kan...?" tanya joongie lembut seraya mengusa pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Andwe... aku tak mau ke dorm Joongie, bisakah kita menginap di rumahku saja malam ini" pinta Saengi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya itu.

Joongie merasa aneh pada kekasihnya yang tidak biasanya , ia lalu menggendong Saengi menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran.

Sampai di mobilnya Saengi telah tertidur. Ia mendudukkan Saengi di kursi depan dan mengusap wajah Saengi yang sembab karena menangis .

"Apa yang terjadi padamu chagiyya..." bisik Joongie lirih.

Ia lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah saengi.

Sesampainya di rumah ia menekan tombol kunci dan memasukkan kode pengaman rumah. Lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Saengi yang memang terkadang dibersihkan oleh Umma Saengi.

"Bersih... baiklah chagiyya kau tidur di sofa dulu ya, aku akan membereskan kamar dulu untukmu."

Joongie lalu meletakkan Saengi disebuah sofa yang lebih mirip kasur kecil yang terletak di ruang tengah.

Joongie mengunci gate dan memasukkan mobilnya. Lalu kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya. Ia kemudian naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke sebuah kamar dengan warna biru kehijauan yang terlihat rapi.

"Pasti ajhuma yang membersihkannya."

Joongie lalu turun ke lantai bawah dan menggendong Saengi yang masih tertidur pulas itu dan membaringkannya dengan pelan di kasur Saengi.

Ia menatap wajah Saengi yang penuh keringat dan sembab. Kemudian ia mengambil pakaian dan air serta handuk untuk membersihkan tubuh Saengi.

Ia langsung melepaskan pakaian Saengi dan celana panjangnya. Ia mulai menyeka seluruh tubuh Saengi dengan handuk hangatnya. Tapi ia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat ada sesuatu di leher kekasihnya.

"Kissmark...?"

Joongie mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak merasa membuatnya dan mengapa masih ada bekas Kissmark itu. meski samar tapi Joongie bisa dengan jelas melihatnya.

"Katanya sudah hilang semua, mengapa masih ada. Untung saja coordie noona tak ada yang menyadarinya." Kata Joongie lega.

Tapi kemudian dia mengingat-ingat saat tadi pagi ia menjilati leher kekasihnya. Ia yakin memang tidak ada bekasnya. Keyakinannya semakin bertambah dengan perubahan sikap Saengi yang ketakutan tadi.

Ia lalu meremas kuat handuk yang ia pegang.

'Awas saja, siapapun yang berani menyentuh Saengiku tak akan aku biarkan.'

Ia kembali menatap tubuh polos Saengi. Dengan hati – hati ia memakaikan baju dan celana tidur untuk Saengi. Menyelimutinya dan mengecup dahinya.

"Chagiyya, mianhe... aku tak bisa menolongmu tadi tapi aku berjanji akan membalas orang yang telah melakukan itu padamu." Kata Joongie yang kemudian mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Saengi.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian membersihkan dirinya dan tidur di lantai bawah. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya hingga ia lelah dan tertidur.

.

.

**Jun x Min X Kyu side**

.

.

Jung Min dan Junnie yang sedang lelap tertidur dibangunkan oleh supir kantor yang akan menjemput mereka.

"Akhh... ahjussie kenapa lama sekali, aku sampai mengantuk menunggumu." Kata Junnie.

"Iya... kau lama sekali." Kata Jun Min .

"Mianhe, tadi artis itu mengajakku berputar-putar mengantarnya kemana- mana. Baiklah mengapa hanya kalian berdua bukannya berempat.

Junnie dan Min langsung saja melihat disekitarnya.

"Kemana Saengi Hyung dan Kyu, mengapa tidak ada." Gumam Junnie.

"Aku akan mencarinya, kau tunggu disini mungkin saja mereka sedang keluar sebentar" kata Jung Min hendak keluar tapi keburu melihat Kyu yang masuk keruangan itu dengan jalannya yang terlihat begitu tak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa Kyu... mengapa kau berjalan seperti itu." tanya Min yang terkikik pelan memperhatikan Kyu.

"Iya, seperti baru menghantam sesuatu saja heh..." kata Junnie dengan pikiran pervertnya.

"Aish ... sudahlah ayo kita pulang, tadi Saengi hyung sudah pulang duluan." Kata Kyu.

Mereka percaya saja dan mengikuti Kyu dari belakang.

Begitu sampai di dorm, Jung Min dan Junnie yang merasa aneh dengan Kyu langsung mengintrogasi Kyu. Mereka menggiring (?) Kyu ke ruang makan. Mendudukkannya di meja makan dan menatapnya dengan mata seribu tanya.

"Jadi... katakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi padamu." Tanya Min penuh selidik.

"Iya Kyu, karena tak mungkin kau tidak apa-apa, dan sepertinya Saengi Hyung tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan" kata Junnie.

Kyu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke Dorm. Memang lampu sengaja dinyalakan agar orang tak menyangka dorm mereka kosong, jadi waktu masuk ke dorm otomatis lampunya sudah menyala. Sedangkan pintu dorm yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan menekan kode pintu pengaman dengan mudahnya di buka meski tanpa kunci.

"Itu karena aku tadi tak bisa menahan diriku" kata Kyu

"Maksudmu apa..?" tanya Min.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Saengi hyung...?" tanya Jung Min lagi.

" Mwoya..." Junnie seakan tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan dari Jung Min.

"Hei... apa benar kau mengganggu Saengi hyung...?" tanya Junnie

Kyu yang lidahnya sudah kelu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo...! " teriak MinJun bersamaan.

"Kyu beraninya kau, apa kau tak takut dengan Joongie Hyung...?" tanya Junnie.

"Iya, kan Saengi masih trauma bisa saja Joongie hyung memarahi kau habis-habisan jika Saengi sampai mengadukan kelakuanmu itu." kata Jung Min

"Ya... aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Dia begitu menggodaku, sungguh aku tak sadar telah melakukannya." Kata Kyu dengan wajah khawatirnya membayangkan apa yang Joongie hyung bisa lakukan padanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kyu-ah" tanya Min.

Dan dengan malu-malu Kyu menceritakan kejadian nge-raped-nya yang gagal itu. dan MinJun menanggapi dengan wajah yang kaget bercampur kesal pada awalnya dan memelas pada akhirnya.

"Aishh... kau ini, sudah Saengi tak dapat kau kesakitan begini lagi." Kata Junnie.

"Dan ingat besok kau pasti mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat istimewa dari Joongie Hyung" kata Min dengan wajah mencibirnya.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu Min, masih mau melakukan hal yang kau inginkan dengan Saengi Hyung...?" tanya Junnie.

"Entahlah, aku harap aku dapat menahan diriku Junnie-ah, aku tak mau kita bubar karena memperebutkan Saengi. Dan kau sendiri, bagaimana denganmu ...?" tanya Min kepada Junnie.

"Aku ... meski aku mencintainya, dia lebih memilih Joongie hyung jadi ya sepertinya aku juga lebih baik mundur saja. Aku tak mau memaksa dan menyakiti Saengi hyung. Kasihan dia sekarang saja dia sudah trauma pada kita, kau lihat kan dia belum berani dekat – dekat dengan kita." Kata Junnie.

"Hah... lalu bagaimana denganku...? Sungguh aku tak sadar saat melakukannya pada Saengi hyung. Paboya Kyu..." kata Kyu dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Kalau Saengi hyung tak pulang ke dorm lalu mereka kemana...?" tanya Junnie

"Atau bisa jadi Saengi hyung menemui Joongie hyung di DSP...?" kata Kyu penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Aku rasa juga mereka tak pulang kesini, mungkin saja Joongie hyung dan Saengi hyung pulang ke rumah Saengi hyung. " kata Min.

Ia lalu menepuk bahu Kyu yang masih ketakutan itu," Kyu... bersiaplah untuk besok, jadi sekarang kita tidur dulu,"

Mereka lalu beranjak ke kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**Saengi House**

**Pagi Hari**

**.**

**.**

Joongie yang terus terbangun dan tak nyenyak tidurnya itu beranjak ke kamar Saengi membawa satu gelas susu dan sandwich untuk sarapan kekasihnya.

Saengi yang masih tertidur dengan wajah sayu dan lelahnya membuat Joongie semakin merasa bersalah. Meski ia tidak tega membangunkan Saengi tapi ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Saengi sebenarnya.

Ia meletakkan sarapannya di meja kecil di sisi kasur itu dan menatap Saengi. Ia mendekati Sengi dan berbisik pada telinganya.

"Chagiyya... ayo bangunlah ..." bisiknya lirih.

Ia lalu mencium pipi Saengi dan mengusap wajah sayu itu. Saengi yang merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya membuka matanya dan menatap mata Joongie yang masih memandanginya.

"Joongie... good morning" kata Saengi berusaha tersenyum.

Saengi merasa lebih baik pagi ini, dan ia sudah bisa bersikap biasa dengan Joongie tidak ketakutan seperti tadi malam.

Joongie lalu membantu Saengi duduk dan mengiris sanwichnya dan menyuapi Saengi.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Joongie menyuapi sepotong demi sepotong sandwich itu dan sesekali meminumkan susu pada kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah baikkan chagiyya...?" tanya Joongie.

Saengi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Joongie menatap lembut kekasihnya dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu meletakkan piring sanwich yang ia pegang dan duduk disisi Saengi.

Menyandarkan kepala Saengi pada dadanya dan mengusap lembut bahunya. Menciumi pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu. Saengi hanya tersenyum manis menikmati kelembutan kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi... ceritakan padaku chagiya apa yang terjadi" kata Joongie.

Saengi langsung kaget dan memandang kekasihnya itu. Joongie menatap lembut mata cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan ketakutan itu.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa" jawab Saengi lirih lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Joongie.

"Baiklah ... kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya aku anggap kau tak menhargaiku sebagai kekasihmu, bukankah kau percaya padaku...?" tanyanya dengan suara childishnya.

"Aishhh... bukan begitu juga chagiyya aku hanya tak ingin mengingatnya lagi."

Joongie yang kesal mendengar jawaban Saengi lalu menunjuk kissmark yang ada di leher Saengi.

"Ini... katakan siapa yang melakukan ini...?"

"Joongie... ini kan kau yang buat" kata Saengi dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku tak melakukannya, ayolah jangan membohongiku dan melindungi orang itu. Atau kau memang tak m engaggap aku kekasihmu begitu...?"

"Ya... baiklah aku akan menceritakannya."

Lalu Saengi menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami karena Kyu, dan hingga ia sampai ketakutan seperti ini dan akan selalu ketakutan jika Joongie tak ada bersamanya.

"Begitulah Joongie..." kata Saengi lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya yang sudah geram karena marah.

"Tapi kumohon jangan lakukan apapun, aku tahu kau marah tapi kumohon kendalikan emosimu chagiyya..."

"Tapi... dia itu berani sekali melakukan hal sekeji itu padamu. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu. Dan meski kau bukan kekasihku atau siapaku dia tetap tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, dia itu sungguh keterlaluan" kata Joongie mengumpat terus menerus.

Saengi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya lalu mencium kekasihnya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih sangat geram dan panas. Saengi merasa Joongie yang masih tak membalas ciumannya terus melumat dan menggigit bibir seksi kekasihnya itu. lalu dengan cepatnya memasukkan lidahnya dan terdengarlah suara kecipak (?) saliva karena lidah Joongie yang kini sudah ikut bergelut dengan lidah Saengi.

Saengi lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap jejak saliva di bibir kekasihnya. Memandang wajah tampan yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata besar yang lembut itu.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun, percayalah aku tak apa-apa. Kalau kau mau marah, hanya nasehati saja dia arra..." kata Saengi lembut kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Nde... arrasseo..." kata Joongie lalu memeluk kekasihnya lagi.

'Awas saja kau Kyu... ini tak akan mudah untukmu...' batin Joongie yang memang masih geram pada Kyu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hadehh... author ampe nahan nafas ni...

Gomawo buad yang dah review...

**Nae babykyu** : sarannya author terima dengan senang hati

** Yuya Love Sungmin, Kangkyumi, DeboHyukkie, Noonacomplicated, Min Jun Hee, MuttyOtter, Himi Cashipper Loveminan, Jung Mal** and temend laen yang dah mau review...

And Mohon reviewnya lagi ya...

Gomawo


	8. Chapter 8

Loving You, My Saengi...

Chap : 8

Cast :  
>- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi<br>- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

Pairing : Hyunsaeng (Hyun Joong x Young Saeng)

Rating : T to M

Genre : Romance,Yaoi,

Summary : Show me how you love me... and save me

Author errorre mw lanjutin fic yang amburadul. Mianhe buat para reader low bahasanya aneh, gaje and boring gila. And banyak typos dimana-mana.

Yang udah review... Jeongmal Gamsahamnida... Author sangat berterima kasih sekali...

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 7**_

Saengi lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap jejak saliva di bibir kekasihnya. Memandang wajah tampan yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata besar yang lembut itu.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun, percayalah aku tak apa-apa. Kalau kau mau marah, hanya nasehati saja dia arra..." kata Saengi lembut kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Nde... arrasseo..." kata Joongie lalu memeluk kekasihnya lagi.

'Awas saja kau Kyu... ini tak akan mudah untukmu...' batin Joongie yang memang masih geram pada Kyu.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Chagi, apa kau yakin kita akan pulang ke dorm sekarang, " tanya Joongie pada kekasihnya yang sedang bersiap itu.

"Nde, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah." Kata Saengi seraya mengusap dada Joongie.

Saengi lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang masih menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau tahu... kau menakutiku chagiyya", kata Saengi lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

"Arrasseo..." kata Joongie singkat.

Terlihat sekali memang Joongie masih kesal karena Saengi seolah melindungi Kyu dan melarangnya untuk membalas kelaukan Kyu pada Saengi.

"Kajja kita pulang, dan ingat jangan lakukan apa-apa pada Kyu. Yaksho..." kata Saengi memeluk kekaihnya sekilas.

"Nde... yakshokejwo" jawab Joongie malas.

Meski ia sudah berjanji pada Saengi tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Kyu, tetap saja ia akan melakukan sesuatu pada dongsaengnya yang sangat pemberani itu.

'Mianhe chagiyya, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkannya dengan seenaknya melakukan itu padamu tanpa ada penyesalan ataupun perasaan takut. Dia sudah melewati batas.' Batin Joongie.

Mereka lalu masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan rumah Saengi.

.

.

.

**At Dorm SS501**

.

.

"Min-ah, ayo pergi berbelanja..." ajak Junnie pada Min yang masih sibuk dengan acara TV-nya.

"Nanti saja Junnie-ah, aku mau melihat berita dulu." Jawab Min singkat.

Tapi Junnie yang memang manja dan tidak bisa mendengar kata tidak itu terus saja merengek dan akhirnya Min menyerah.

"Aishhhh... baiklah. Kau ini menyusahkanku terus, bilang saja kau mau mencuci matamu itu agar tak terus melihat Saengi hyung" kata Min lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kya...! Min-ah, kau memang paling mengerti aku." Teriak Junnie yang masih duduk di depan TV.

Sedangkan Kyu, ia tergeletak lemas di dekat Junnie dan Min tadi. Karena melihat Kyu yang tak bersemangat Junnie akhirnya juga mengajak Kyu.

"Kyu, kau mau ikut dengan kami...?" tanya Junnie takut-takut.

Ia melihat wajah Kyu yang sungguh bisa dibilang mengenaskan. Dengan kantung mata dan raut muka memelas.

"Aku tidak ikut Junnie kalian pergi saja. Saat ini rasanya aku ingin menghilang. Perasaanku sudah tidak enak dari tadi entahlah apa yang akan terjadi padaku." Kata Kyu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal sofa itu.

"Akhhh... sabarlah Kyu, aku tahu kau pasti kuat menahan kemarahan Joongie hyung."

Tak lama kemudian Min keluar dengan mantel coklat dan tak lupa kacamatanya. Mereka lalu keluar meninggalkan Kyu yang sedang terluka dan sedih karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pangeran kegelapan.#hik... hik... hik...#

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

"Kami pulang...!" teriak Saengi dengan suara lembutnya.

Diikuti Joongie yang senantiasa melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang kekasihnya itu, seakan takut kalau kekasihnya itu akan lari jika di lepaskan.

Mereka lalu berjalan mendekati ruang TV dan menemukan Kyu yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, karena memang Kyu tak tidur semalaman. Kyu terus ketakutan memikirkan apa yang Joongie akan lakukan saat ia mendengar apa yang ia lakukan pada Saengi.

Namun Saengi yang memang pada dasarnya sangat menyayangi Kyu, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Tentu saja dengan Joongie yang setia mengekor di belakangnya. Saengi lalu menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kyu.

"Kyu... ieronna" kata Saengi

Ia lalu menepuk bahu Kyu dengan agak keras. Karena Kyu memang tipe orang yang dengan mudah bangun, Kyu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan ketika ia membuka mata ia langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Bukan karena memandang Saengi, tapi karena melihat Joongie yang menatapnya penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Hyung... kalian sudah pulang," kata Kyu yang masih ketakutan melihat Joongie.

"Nde, kemana yang lain mengapa tak ada..? " tanya Saengi.

"Oh mereka pergi jalan-jalan." Jawab Kyu sekilas.

Karena sudah tak tahan melihat Joongie yang menatapnya kuat seakan ingin memakannya, Kyu lalu berinisiatif hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sial tangannya sudah di pegang Joongie dengan erat dan kemudian melemparkannya kembali ke sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Saengi hah...?" kata Joongie yang marah karena mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang sukses membuatnya ingin langsung memukuli Kyu.

Bukkk...

.

Bukkk...

.

Bukkk...

.

Joongie seperti orang kesetanan terus memukuli Kyu. Karena tak tahan melihat Kyu yang sepertinya sudah tak berdaya Saengi lalu mencoba melindungi Kyu dari kemarahan Joongie.

"Hentikan Joongie-ah...! Sudah cukup... !" Saengi lalu mengusap lembut luka yang ada di sudut bibir Kyu yang kini mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Gwenchanayo... ? Gigimu tak ada yang patah kan..." Saengi tanpa sadar mengusap bibir Kyu yang kini seperti tersenyum karena merasa Saengi masih menganggapnya dongsaeng kesayagannya

"Kyaa... ! Saengi-ah. Mengapa kau malah mendekatinya... !"

Joongi menarik lengan Saengi dengan sangat kasar.

"Mianhe Joongie-ah... aku hanya khawatir dengan Kyu."

Saengi lalu membawa Joongie menjauhi Kyu. Mendudukannya di taman samping dorm. Menggenggam tangannya lembut dan mencium sekilas pada tangan yang masih mengepal kuat karena menahan marah.

"Tangan ini... hanya untuk membelaiku dengan lembut. Jadi jangan kau kau gunakan untuk memukul dongsaengmu lagi atau orang lain. Aku juga tak ingin kau membenci dan bermusuhan dengan member yang lain hanya karena aku. Aku bercerita padamu karena kau adalah kekasihku, jadi sudah hakmu untuk mengetahui semuanya. Aku tak memintamu untuk memukuli mereka."

Saengi menghela nafas sebentar. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Joongie.

" Joongie-ah ... ingatlah kita ini hyung bagi mereka dan status kita... kau juga harus memikirkannya. Meski aku kekasihmu ... jangan jadikan itu sebagai masalah hingga menghancurkan persahabatan kita. " jelas Saengi panjang lebar.

Ia lalu tersenyum seraya mengusap bibir Joongie yang kini masih terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Saengi.

Chu...

Saengi mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Joongie untuk menenangkan Joongie yang masih marah. Ketika merasa nafas Joongie yang berhembus di pipinya sudah teratur, Saengi lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

Ia memandang lembut pada mata yang kini sudah menjadi teduh itu.

"Kau lebih tampan seperti ini chagiyya... jangan melakukan hal itu lagi ne..."

Joongie hanya mengangguk imut disertai dengan bibirnya yang masih manyun.(?)

"Sudah,... tenangkan dirimu... neomu saranghaeyo Joongie-ah"

Joongie sebenarnya masih marah. Tapi karena melihat Saengi yang tersenyum sangat manis, ia tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tetap memasang wajah kesalnya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk manis. Menggenggam tangan Saengi dan mengecupnya.

"Nado Saranghaeyo..." Kata Joongie seraya mengusap pipi chubby Saengi.

"Kau boleh menasehati mereka, tapi tidak memukulinya dan jangan melakukan itu lagi hanya demi aku. Arra...?"

"Nde... Arrasseo," kata Joongie.

Lalu Saengi berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

.

.

#Other Side

.

.

Junnie dan Min yang sudah pulang kaget melihat keadaan Kyu yang mengenaskan. Dengan luka di wajahnya dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Mereka lalu membantu Kyu untuk berdiri.

"Apa ini yang diberikan Joongie hyung..?" tanya Min seraya membersihkan darah di ujung bibir Kyu.

"Hah... untung aku sudah menyerah pada Saengi hyung, kalau tidak bisa rusak wajah tampanku ini," kata Junnie yang memang lagi narsis.

KyuMinJun lalu melangkah mendekati pintu samping Dorm. Mereka melihat Saengi yang masih berusaha menenangkan Joongie. Dan ketika Saengi memeluk Junnie, mereka merasa lega.

"Puih... akhirnya ... aku terbebas juga. Leganya... ! " kata Kyu yang menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Makannya , jangan melakukan hal gila seperti itu lagi" kata Min seraya pergi berlalu dari sisi Kyu.

"Nde Kyu, anggap saja ini adalah pelajaran bagimu" Kata Junnie yang ikut pergi meninggalkan Kyu.

Melihat Joongie dan Saengi melangkah kembali ke dorm, Kyu segera masuk ke dalam dorm dan bergabung dengan MinJun yang asyik sedang menyiapkan pesta barbekyu.

Saengi yang masih melingkarkan tangannya ke Joongie, karena takut Joongie akan kehilangan kendali mengajak Joongie untuk membantu Min.

"Sepertinya kau akan membuat pesta ya Min..?"tanya Saengi

"Nde hyung, ini sebagai permintaan maaf kami karena telah membuat hyung takut dan trauma pada kami. Mianhe Joongie hyung, Saengi Hyung" kata Junnie seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Kemudian Kyu dan Min Juga mengikuti Junnie, membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku meminta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu hyung, mianhe..." kata Kyu.

"Nde Kyu, aku sudah tak apa-apa kok." Kata Saengi seraya mengusap lengan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyayangimu jadi kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku." Kata Saengi.

"Tapi apa kalian memang benar – benar menyesal . Jangan – jangan ini hanya akal-akalan kalian saja." Kata Joongie penuh selidik.

"Aishhh ... hyung percayalah pada kami, kami sungguh – sungguh akan berhenti mengganggu Saengi Hyung." Kata Min dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Iya hyung... percayalah pada kami, kami tak akan melakukan itu lagi," kata Junnie.

Lalu Saengi menatap kekasihnya yang masih terlihat geram itu. Saengi mengajak Joongie ke kamar mereka meninggalkan tiga dongsaengnya yang masih sibuk menyiapkan pesta.

Saengi tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher kekasihnya dan menatap mata yang masih menyiratkan kekesalan itu. Saengi lalu mendekati telinga Joongie dan berbisik lembut padanya.

"Jangan marah lagi nde... aku tak suka kau seperti itu. Jika kau masih marah maka tak akan ada perayaan malam ini " kata Saengi lalu menggigit sedikit telinga kekasihnya itu.

Joongie langsung memasang wajah nakalnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Saengi.

"Jadi kau mengundangku malam ini chagiyaa...?" tanya Joongie seraya melangkah mendorong Saengi ke kasurnya.

"Nde... bagaimana menurutmu, kau mau...?" tanya Saengi lalu memainkan jarinya di leher dan wajah Joongie.

Tak ayal jantung Joongie terus berdetak dengan kencang. Ia tak menyangka Saengi akan senakal ini.

"Kau yakin...?" tanya Joongie lagi seraya menindih tubuh Saengi yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kenapa tak yakin chagiyya..." kata Saengi lalu menarik kerah kaos Joongie dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Atau kau tak mau...?" kata Saengi lalu mencium Joongie.

Ia mencium Joongie dengan lembut dan melumatnya. Semakin pintar memainkan tangan nakalnya yang kini telah menusup kedalam baju kekasihnya dan sibuk bermain dengan punggung Joongie. Sesekali meremas punggung Joongie ketika Saengi merasa Joongie sedang menggigit bibirnya. Joongie lalu menghisap kuat lidah Saengi dan sekali kali menggigit bibir bawah Sanegi.

"Eunghhh... ahhh" lenguhan Saengi terdengar saat dengan nakalnya Joongie menggerakkan badannya hingga Junior mereka saling bergesekan.

"Ahhh... please... jangan menggodaku" kata Saengi saat melepaskan ciumannya.

Tapi Joongie malah menciumnya kembali lalu melumatnya lagi. Menekan dengan kasarnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut saengi, bermain sebentar dengan kekasihnya itu. Tangan nakalnya juga tak kalah aktif memainkan Junior Saengi yang semakin mengeras itu.

Joongie lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat bekas saliva di bibir Saengi. Ia lalu menatap mata Saengi yang hitam dan cantik itu.

"Chagiyya... bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu...?" tanya Joongie seraya memainkan jarinya di leher Saengi dan tangan yang satunya masih sibuk meremas Junior Saengi.

"Akhh... Joongie... janganhhh menggodakuhh" kata Saengi yang langsung menarik baju Joongie hingga bibir mereka bertemu dan langsung melumatnya dengan kasar dan cepat.

Setelah berapa lama Saengi langsung melepaskannya. Lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengedipkan matanya dengan seseksi mungkin.

"Bagaimana jika aku minta kita lakukan sekarang chagiyya, kau sudah membangunkan aku..." kata Saengi seraya melancarkan tangannya masuk ke dalam celana kekasihnya itu.

Kini tangan mereka sibuk meremas Junior kekasihnya satu sama lain.

"Ahhh... baiklah chagiyya..." kata Joongie lalu dengan cepat mencium Saengi dan memulai lagi pergelutan mereka.

.

.

.

KyuMinJun yang sekarang berdiri didepan pintu tadinya akan memanggil hyungnya itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar suara desahan Saengi.

"Aaaaahhh... terus Chagiya... ahhhh"

.

.

Mereka lalu turun lagi kelantai bawah dan duduk lemas di sofa panjang di depan TV itu.

"Haishhh... mereka itu selalu saja membuat iri," kata Min yang merasa gelisah tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kalau begini bagaimana aku menyelesaikannya." Kata Junnie yang sibuk bergerak kesana kemari.

"Bagaimana ini, apakah kalian punya solusi, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya. Suara mereka itu benar-benar keras dan berisik." Kata Kyu yang lalu memandang Junnie.

Junnie dan Kyu seakan sudah ada sambungan yang sama-sama pervertnya itu seakan memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka lalu saling tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu melihat pada Min yang masih menutupi telinganya tak mau mendengarkan desahan dari kamar hyungnya itu.

" Min aku tahu caranya menyelesaikan itu..." kata Kyu seraya menurunkan tangan Min dari telinganya dan mata Kyu menunjuk ke sesuatu yang sudah memanggil di bawah sana.

"Iya, dan bisa aku pastikan semua masalah akan selesai." Kata Junnie yang langsung mendekati Min.

Min yang memang sedang agak lola saat itu tidak mengerti dengan maksud Junnie dan Kyu.

"Maksud kalian, kita pergi kemana begitu dan mencari wanita, iya...?" tanya Min.

"Haishhhh itu terlalu berbahaya kalian tahu, kita bisa jadi sorotan publik jika melakukan hal itu." kata Min lagi.

"Ya, mengapa harus mencari wanita jika disini ada yang lebih cantik dari wanita," kata Kyu yang langsung mencengkeram bahu Min dan mendekati wajahnya.

Junnie langsung saja menyilangkan kakinya dengan kaki Min. Lalu berbisik begitu dekat dengan telinga Min.

"Ayo kita mulai Min..." kata Junnie seraya menjilat telinga Min.

"Aaaahhhhh... aku mohon jangan aku yang jadi Uke, aaaaahhhhh..." desah Min saat tangan nakal Kyu telah menyusup dan bermain dengan Juniornya.

"Aku mohon aku...emmmmpppttttt..."

Kata – kata Min terhenti karena dengan tiba-tiba Junnie menciumnya dan melumat bibirnya.

'Ommona... mengapa jadi begini' batin Min diantara sensasi yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

FIN

Hwa... ha.. ha.. ha... hadeh author udah stress akut, mianhe kalau endingnya gag banget.

Gomawo buad yang dah review...

**Nae babykyu** : sarannya author terima dengan senang hati

** Yuya Love Sungmin, Kangkyumi, DeboHyukkie, Noonacomplicated, Min Jun Hee, MuttyOtter, Himi Cashipper Loveminan, Jung Mal, kiratiqa-Alegra Maxwell** and temend laen yang dah mau review...

And Mohon reviewnya lagi ya...

Gomawo


End file.
